Alpha and Omega: Life in the Fast Lane
by Squid84
Summary: It's been two years since Humphrey lost his Dad in a street race gone wrong and to make matters worse, the fateful night of his father's death continues to haunt him in his dreams. History has a way of repeating it's self and Humphrey is following in his Father's paw steps it seems. Follow Humphrey as he deals with his final years of high school, fast cars, love and life...
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

"Hey Dad" a young grey wolf said while looking up at the older grey wolf. "Do you think we can work on my car tonight after we get home from the races?"

"Sure Son, but only if it's not too late as we gotta get up early tomorrow to take my car down to Winston's Shop for some work." Replied the older wolf.

The young wolf nodded in slight disappointment, as if he somehow knew that they wouldn't be working on the car tonight. A part of him was bummed, but he knew that he still had about a year before he turned 16 and would be able to get his permit. Them he would still have another six months after receiving his permit before he would even be eligible to get his license. None the less, he was still anxious to get it running and all the bugs worked out before the time came that he could finally drive. Who wouldn't be excited about driving a hopped up 2000 Camaro SS to school, where the girls would fall all over him and his buddies would be jealous of his ride. His thoughts was quickly interrupted as he felt a pair of arms slide around him.

"I'm glad you're here!" a beautiful tan wolf exclaimed as she pulled him into a hug from behind and glancing over to a younger solid white wolf with the most beautiful lavender eyes anyone has ever seen. "At least now I will have someone to talk to other than my annoying little sister."

"You know that I can't miss one of my Dad's races and plus I knew that my best friend in the whole world would be here as well" He replied before squeezing her tightly and lifting her up to the point her feet was dangling in the air with a huge smile before setting her back down on the ground. They talked about nothing in particular as they headed towards the car that the two older grey wolfs and younger white wolf was standing at while talking.

"If something should go astray, promise me you will get him out of here. We know the risks involved in doing this and I really don't want my son to see the darker side of this sport right now" said the young grey wolfs father as he climbed over the roll cage and into the driver's seat of his pro street '70 Dodge Challenger.

The other older grey wolf double checked his friend's tire pressure in the rear tires before standing up and leaning inside the door of the car. "I promise as I have every time we go out to race and tonight will be no different than any other. Don't worry, just focus on having a good time and afterwards we can go grab a bite to eat. Ok?"

"Yea I guess you're right. I just tend to worry about things too much, I'm all he has you know"

"I know and speaking of him here they come right now" the other grey wolf said as he moved out from the door of the car.

The two younger wolfs finally walk up and join the other wolfs at the driver's side of the car. The younger grey wolf leaned into the car and gave his Dad a hug. "I love you Dad and good luck" he said with a huge smile

"Love you too boy and luck is always on my side" His father replied with a slight smile to hide his nervousness as he hugged his son hard. "Now you get off to the side of the road with that pretty girl and watch your Dad do his thing" He reached up to the switch box and flipped a couples switches which brought the car roaring to life. The ground tremble and the air was filled with the smell of race fuel as the door was shut and the car rumbled into the street, coming to a stop to do a massive burnout before easing up to the painted line on the road in front of the red wolf.

"I'm going to be a famous street racer just like you Dad" the young wolf said as he watched the two cars finish their burnouts and pull up to the starting line where an older red wolf was standing, ready to pull them even with each other and drop his arms to start the race…..


	2. Chapter One

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, work decided that they was going to work us this past weekend at the last moment and I didn't have time to get anything done. I'm going to shoot for an update about once a week, but it may be sooner or later depending on how my schedule works out. Here's my shot at an anthro based high school story , which is inspired by the works of StarlitSnowWolf, KellyLad13 and Ncham9. There will be at least one OC later as the story goes along, which I will post the OC stats on my page and possibly in the A/N at the time. Wanted to thank you for giving the story a chance and would like to thank ncham9, LionPrankster and DariaAlpha for helping me out with the questions I have had as well as the advice given so far, and thank ncham9, Lionprankster and mysterydude23 for the reviews. :) Feel free to pm me with any questions and i will try to answer to the best without giving any of the story away. Well that's enough rambling, onto the story...**

Humphrey awoke suddenly panting hard and covered in a cold sweat from the dream he just had. 'No it wasn't a dream' he thought to himself realizing that it was the beginning of a night that he wanted to forget so bad but couldn't. He glanced over to the beautiful reddish orange she-wolf that was still sound asleep in his arms, giving her a gentle kiss on her forehead before easing his arm out from under her and getting up out of his bed. He walked down the hallway towards the bathroom as the disturbing dream still haunted his thoughts, no matter how hard he tried to push them aside. Stopping at the sink, he took a glance into the mirror and realized how rough he looked. Turning on the water and leaning down, he proceeded to splash some cold water on his face before using the bathroom and following the smell of breakfast being cooked in the kitchen. As he walked back down the hallway, he took a quick glance back into his room to see if Claws had awaken before continuing towards the kitchen. To his surprise though, she was still dead to the world.

"Morning" Salty said as he noticed Humphrey walking into the kitchen. "Late night again with Claws?"

"Nah, we really didn't do anything last night after we got home, how about you and Sweets?" Humphrey replied as he pulled a gallon of milk from the fridge and proceeded to pour himself a glass before sitting down at the kitchen table with the plate Salty had made for him. He hadn't lied entirely to his best friend, but he knew that somethings were best kept between him and her.

"Last night was one of the better times we have had, but you know Sweets bro. She's the silent and wild type" he said with a laugh as he flipped the last of the eggs and reached for a plate to put them on.

"Speaking of Sweets… where is she? I didn't see her in you room when I passed by"

"I think Kate, Candy and she was going to go have a girl's day. Which guessing would probably mean shopping all day with them as they left out really early. You have any plans for today?" Salty Asked as he turned off the stove top and sat down with his plate across from Humphrey at the table.

"Claws has to go to work this afternoon, but I'm not really in the mood to do anything. Why what's up? Humphrey replied as he reached for another piece of bacon.

"I was thinking maybe you and me could pick up or meet up with Shakey and Mooch and have a guy's day out today, what do you say bro? It's been a while since it was just us guys." He could tell that Humphrey had had another one of those dreams, but he also knew that there was no getting the details out of him and that they would only get worse in intensity as it got closer to his Dad's birthday. He watched as his friend pushed eggs around slowly on his plate, acting distant as if his mind is somewhere else. Adding some more bacon and another biscuit to his plate, he turned to Humphrey who still hadn't replied and said "Come on bro, you could use some time out of the house to clear your head and get your mind off things."

"Humphrey, get out and have some fun" Claws said, shocking the other two as they had no idea she was standing there against the doorway. They looked at her in shock and in a way speechless as to what she was wearing, which was nothing more than one of Humphrey's Mopar t-shirts and a lacey purple thong that was just barely visible. She smiled as she knew what the boys was staring at, so she quickly snapped her fingers, which pulled them out from their trance.

"Huh? Oh... Yea I don't know, we will see." Humphrey stumbled over his words as he stared at Claw's shapely body and perky nipples poking out through his favorite shit. "Morning Sexy, did you sleep good last night?"

Looking at the clock and back to them, Claws replied with a smile and wink "Judging from what time it is and the fact I never felt you get out of bed, I must have." She leaned back up off the door way before slowly walking over to the table and grabbing a seat next to Humphrey. "Although I do need to get dressed and head home before I have to be at work. I promised Mom that I would help out with laundry and a few other things around the house and being that its after 8 am, she's probably wondering where I'm at. "

"Why don't you have a biscuit or some bacon before you go?" Salty replied "I mean I've only been slaving over a hot stove all morning"

"I would Salty, but I'm still full from last night" she smirked as Humphrey turn three shades of red underneath his fur.

"I can only imagine" Salty laughed at her comment as he finished what was left on his plate and looked over at Humphrey who had hide his face in his paws. "Awe, I think someone's embarrassed"

Humphrey looked up from his paws visibly red " Well what can I say, we had a big dinner last night"

"Yea, a very big and filling dinner" Claws replied as she looked over at Humphrey seductively while biting her lower lip as she slowly pushed the chair back and away from the table to get up. Walking behind Humphrey, she slowly ran her paw along the top of his shoulders before leaning down and whispering into his ear just loud enough that only he could hear. "Go have some fun and when I get off tonight, we can have some more fun like last night ok?" Humphrey nodded in response as a huge smile came across his face.

"Hey now, secrets don't make friends" said Salty as he saw her whispering into his buddy's ear and attempted to lean in, but was quickly pushed back away with a paw in his chest from Claws. He sat back own into his seat with a sad face and a fake sniffle. "I see how it is..."

"You're damn right" Claws snapped at Salty with a laugh. "But i really need to get going before i get in trouble. Humphrey, I'll be seeing you later " She gave him a wink as she turned, walked out of the kitchen and down the hallway towards Humphrey's room. Humphrey meanwhile, watched her shapely hips disappear down the hall, his head moving with the motion of her hips.

 _About 4 hours later….._

Humphrey and Salty was cruising down the strip, headed nowhere in particular with the T-tops out in his Hugger Orange 2000 Chevy Camaro SS. They were mostly riding in silence as Humphrey was still trying to forget the dream he had, and he really didn't want to trouble his friend with it at this time. Salty was use to Humphrey being in these moods since his Dad died a few years back, and he knew that night still haunted his friend in his dreams from time to time. He really wished he knew the words to say or any way to help him out. Suddenly Humphrey broke the silence "Hey bro, I just wanted to tell you thank you"

"For what?" asked Salty with a confused look on his face as the apology caught him off guard. He knew Humphrey had been going through the motions lately, as the nightmares was becoming more common and it was also coming up on his Dad's Birthday, He was always a little more emotional than usual during this time of the year, and it didn't help that his Dad was all Humphrey had after his mom died while giving birth to him. Salty had moved in with his best friend to insure he didn't do anything drastic and to also help out with what bills was left after the insurance money ran out on Humphrey.

"For everything" Humphrey replied with a slight sadness in his voice as he pressed in the clutch and slide the shifter into the next gear, before releasing the clutch and rolling back into the gas. "For always being there and not letting me drown in my own despair after my Dad died. I knew we was best friends, but I didn't know that you would do all that for a friend Salty. It really means a lot to me knowing the depth of the friendship we have. To be honest, if it wasn't for you and Kate always being there when I felt like my whole world was torn apart, I don't know where I would be right now."

"That's what best friends are for Humphrey. You and me though, we are practically brothers. Brothers from another mother to be exact." Salty replied with a slight chuckle. He knew he had to get his friend's mind somewhere else or he would have an emotional mess on his hands. So thinking quickly, he changed the subject. 'So what's going on between you and Claws?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean are you two going back out or are you just going to play the buddy card? She has been staying the night a lot on weekends again and seems to be over when you and Kate are not hanging out." He saw a glimmer of happiness escape when he mention Kate's name in the form of a smile. He knew Humphrey had feelings for Kate, as he had admitted this to Salty during one of his depressed moods. But Humphrey was too scared to make the move on Kate, because he didn't think he had a chance. Still Salty never fully understood why Humphrey never made the attempt to find out what could be. Why neither of them made the attempt other than the casual flirting that happened between them never made any sense to him.

"Just friends, that's all." Replied Humphrey

"Friends…. Uh huh" Salty said with a smile "yea because all my friends be moaning 'MMMM… Fuck yes that's it, right there big boy… Oh fuck pound my…"

"SALTY!" Humphrey exclaimed noticeably embarrassed and 20 shades of red, interrupting Salty before he could get any further with his reenactment.

"I'm just saying Bro" Salty replied with a laugh as he knew that Humphrey knew he was only repeating what he had heard coming from Humphrey's room last night.

"Fine… Friends with benefits, buddies, whatever you want to call it. The sex is good and no need in passing it up." Humphrey replied with a smile. He knew he had been caught and his face was red under his grey fur, but not enough to be noticeable as before. He quickly changed the subject to avoid further interrogation from his friend, knowing that he could only delay the conversation. "Has Shakey and Mooch said where they wanted to meet for lunch?"

"I don't know, let me check my phone and see." Salty reached down into the console of the car to pull his phone out and noticed the indicator light flashing, meaning he had a message. He unlocked his phone and opened the waiting message "I guess my phone was silent or I didn't hear it over your exhaust. They want to know how Sonic sounds?"

"Sounds great actually, tell them to meet us there in 1o minutes." Humphrey pressed in the clutch, down shifted into second gear before letting out of the clutch and getting back into the gas. The Camaro happily responded with a loud growl from the exhaust before launching down the street as they headed to meet up with the rest of the group at the local burger hop.


	3. Chapter Two

They was looking for Mooch's bagged 2001 Chevy Tahoe as they pulled into the small parking lot at Sonic. The place wasn't unusually busy for lunch on a Saturday afternoon, as it was every Saturday as the warmer weather started to set in for the spring. The parking lot was set up as a local car hop, with a hangout spot in the middle of drive up ordering on either side of it. The main restaurant sat behind the hangout area, with the food being brought out by wolves on roller skates or blades. A lot of the younger wolves that was here for lunch already had their rides cleaned and polished up for tonight and it was looking like and impromptu car meet. Humphrey on the other hand, was one of the ones whose car was still looking dirty and it was starting to bother him some.

"There's Mooch's truck, and it looks as if there is a spot or two next to him." Salty said as he pointed across the middle of the commons area to the other side.

Humphrey nodded in response as he eased his car around to the building to the other side of the building, pulling into the spot next to the Tahoe. "It looks like spring break is almost here from the looks of everyone's rides" Humphrey said as they exited the Camaro and started to walk over to the small group that had gathered in the middle of the commons area.

"Salty… Humphrey, it's about time." Shakey joked while looking at the time on his phone, as he noticed them walking up.

"Well you know Humphrey, he drives like an old wolf in the slow lane" Salty sarcastically replied, which made everyone in earshot bust out laughing.

Humphrey rolled his eyes and shot back jokingly, "So Salty, is that why my passenger seat soaking wet after you got out?"

"Alright guys" Shaky interrupted before Salty even had a chance to respond. He motioned for them to sit down at the table in front of them before telling them what he needed to. "Spring break is only a couple weeks away, so what do you guys think about going to my parent's lake house in Sawtooth National Forest? I don't see it being anything huge, just figured it would be our group of friends and the girls going. More than likely camping, swimming if the water is warm enough and possibly throwing a party that Saturday before we leave on Sunday. What do you guys think?

"Sounds like a good time to me" Humphrey replied, while wondering to himself if Kate was going to be able to go. He always had a thing for her, but Humphrey always considered her out of his league so to speak. She was a cheerleader, while he wasn't really into sports. Cars was his thing and they always had been as that's what he had grown up around. It wasn't like he didn't like football, but he just never tried out and it was too late in his school years to start now. Humphrey's Dad and her Dad had been the best of friends, so naturally they became best of friends as well. She was also the main one of his friends to comfort him when his dad died tragically a couple years ago and even stayed at her house at the request of her Dad, just to insure that he would be ok. He knew without a doubt in his mind that they would never be together, but it didn't stop him from wishing so.

"You know I'm down and I'll ask Sweets now to see what she thinks." Salty replied, as he went to texting away on his phone. "Which have you talked to any of the girls yet to see what they think?"

"I wanted to make sure you all was down with the idea before I got any of their hopes up about going. I'll ask Janice about her and Reba, while you guys can ask the others." Replied Shaky as he pulled out his phone to text Janice.

 _Meanwhile at the mall…_

"You ready for spring break?" Sweets asked Kate and Candy, as they was busy rummaging through the new bathing suits that just got put out yesterday.

"I suppose so" Kate replied sort of bummed "I just wish I could find something really cute to wear when we go swimming this summer."

"Still trying to impress Humphrey are we?" Candy asked with a smile as she pulled a cute baby blue top and matching bikini bottom from the rack across from Kate. "Girl you know he's back to messing with Claws again don't you? You know how he can be when she is occupying the space in his mind."

"Are you serious? After the hell she put him through this last time they dated, he is back to messing around with that?" Kate released a sigh as she replied with a bit of disappointment and slight aggravation in her voice while she walked over to the next clothes rack. "I really don't see why he doesn't find someone who truly cares about him and just leave her alone or be friends and that's it. It never works out between them two and he always ends up heartbroken and crying on the garage floor. I guess I will just never understand boys."

"Someone like… yourself?" Sweets inquired with a huge grin as she knew where Kate was headed after hearing her reply.

"Yes… well… no…. I mean…." Kate let out a growl of defeat as she stumbled on what to say. "Look I don't care who the boy is with, me or someone other girl as long as he is happy with them and they treat him the way he should be treated. He's a really sweet guy and doesn't deserve the crap that she puts him through. He's already been through enough the past couple years and doesn't need more added to it."

"Maybe he thinks that you don't like him like that, you know that he's in the friend zone. Kate, the boy likes you, like I mean really likes you a lot." Candy replied as she pulled out two more really cute looking bikinis to try on." Just something to think about girl, but I'm going to go try on these bathing suits really quick." She disappeared between the racks as she headed towards the women's dressing rooms, leaving Kate with her thoughts and Sweets who was busy texting on her phone.

Kate responded with a nod as she continued to browse through the rack she was at. She was about to just give up here at this particular store and go to another store, when something in a bright pink caught her eye. 'This will do nicely' she thought to herself as she pulled the top and matching bikini bottom form the rack and looking it over. It was a pink and white bikini in a tropical print design, which luckily it was her size as it was the only that she could see in that print. As she held it up and headed towards the dressing room, her thoughts quickly went to Humphrey. 'I know that we've been friends since I could remember, but is it really not that obvious to him that I like him? I guess I should really step it up some and see where things go. He's not like most guys, he's really funny and sweet and… dreamy' she thought to herself as she tried on the bikini in the dressing room. She stood there in the mirror, admiring just how good it looked on her with the pink really bringing out the hazel in her eyes, as well as the tan and white of her fur. Wanting the others' opinion, she carefully stepped out and looked around for Sweets and Candy. Not seeing either of her friends, she was about to look around the corner when Sweets commented out of nowhere.

"Well that should definitely leave him breathless, I know it is me" Sweets commented with a laugh as she scared her best friend. "I don't think you will have to wait very long to use it either girl. Salty just texted me about going to Shakey's parent's lakehouse in Sawtooth National Forest for spring break. He wanted to know what you two think about going."

"Sounds like a good time to me" Candy replied as she walked back up onto her friends, only carrying the baby blue bikini back with her.

"Yea same here Sweets and I'll mention it to Lilly when I get home, as much as I really don't want her going. I know though that she would really like to go and if I don't extend the offer to her, then Mom and Dad will have a problem with me going." Kate responded. "Candy did you not like the other two bikinis?"

"I did, but I got to thinking about it and I already have a couple bikinis at home that I could still wear this year. This one though I just don't think I could leave without buying" Candy said as she held up the baby blue one from earlier.

"I think that's going to look really good on you this summer" Sweets winked at Candy with a smile.

"What do you two say we get out of here and grab a bite to eat somewhere? I'm starting to get hungry and plus it's Saturday. I would like to go home and get cleaned up to go hang out tonight or catch a street race. It's been a while since we have seen one of them"

"Let's get going then, I'm starving as well and I think Salty has plans for tonight by the way he was hinting around before I left this morning." Sweets replied as the three she wolves headed to go pay for their items. "Hang out Kate? You mean hang out with Humphrey" She teased, which made Kate blush under her fur.

"Oh whatever. He probably has plans with Claws" Kate responded.

"I think someone is jealous of somebody" Candy teased as they reached the cash register to pay for their stuff. Kate rolled her eyes as she pulled out the money for her stuff and waited for the other two to do the same before heading to her BMW M3. As they walked to the car, they continued to tease her about Humphrey until they got in and sat down. Then the conversation turned to both of the guys.

"I wonder what they are doing right now." Sweets said of Salty and Humphrey.

"Knowing those two, probably stuck inside the house and playing Call of Duty Advanced Warfare on the PS4" replied Kate

"Yea probably so" Sweets responded.

"It's such a pretty day outside, I don't understand how anyone in their right mind would want to waste it inside playing video games." Candy replied as she played Candy Crush on her phone in the back seat.

"Its them two, and I can honestly say there is times that Salty would rather play video games instead of... well other things." Sweets replied

After they grabbed a bite to eat, Kate dropped Candy off at her house and then proceeded to head to Humphrey's and Salty's place to drop off Sweets. They was surprised to see the guys outside when they pulled up behind Sweet's car on the street. Salty was busy cleaning out the inside of his truck and Humphrey was busy washing his car in only a pair of khaki colored cargo shorts. 'Damn he looks good with his shirt off, much better than he did last summer.' Kate thought to herself as she put the car in park. "Looks like weight lifting has really paid off" she accidently said out loud.

"You need me to splash some cold water on you before we get out of the car or should I just have Humphrey hose you down with the water hose?" Sweets asked Kate with a smile. "He does look really good though I might add if that's ok"

"Oh shit, I totally didn't mean to say that out loud…." Kate replied as she blushed a deep and noticeable red under her fur. "I'll be ok I think" They both laughed about the comment as they got out of her car and headed up the drive.

"You didn't find anything did you Baby?" Salty asked sarcastically as he saw the bags that she carrying with her up the drive.

"Nope, just figured I would carry some empty bags to give you the false hope that I actually bought something" she replied while leaning in for a kiss. Kate on the other hand, walked over to Humphrey and checking him out as she went.

"Care to wash mine after you are done with your car?" Kate asked him jokingly, but was surprised at his response.

"Only if you really want me to" Humphrey replied as he picked up the hose.

"Really?" she asked while trying to hold back the excitement inside. 'I just wish I was inside the car when you was soaping it down' she thought to herself with a smile as she watched him finish spraying the last of the soap off his car.

"Under one condition, you got to help me dry off my car real quick so I don't have water spots on her. I want her looking good tonight when I go out cruising, not looking like it's has tiny polka dots all over it." Humphrey replied as he tossed her a chamois (which is a towel for drying cars) and went to work drying one side of the car. He looked up over across the hood at her to see her wiping the it down and smiled. "Kate, it works a lot better if you get it soaking wet and wring it out first."

"I knew that" she replied a little embarrassed as she pulled the towel away from the car and wetted it before reattempting to dry the car again.

After drying the car off, Humphrey took a step back and looked it over one good time. "She looks almost as beautiful as this one girl I know." He said with a smile as he looked at Kate.

"Well she must be one of the most beautiful girls in the world, because this car is absolutely gorgous cleaned up." She replied with a slight blush as she caught Humphrey looking at her out of the corner of her eyes. She sat the towel down in the bucket next to the car, before asking "You still want to do my car? You don't have to Humph."

"I want to, but I would really like it if you helped me wash it. As far as beautiful, she's the prettiest girl I have ever known." He replied with a smile as he climbed inside his car to move it back into the garage to make room for her car in the driveway. She was red at his comment, hoping it was her he was talking about, but thinking it could've been Claws. She figured she would ask him in due time, but for now she had to get her car moved into the drive way so they could wash it together. She eased it into the driveway backwards before stopping with enough room to move around as they washed it. Humphrey walked back out of the garage, picked up the hose and started spraying her car as she grabbed an extra rag from the pile in the garage. They went about washing the car while talking about nothing in particular, but after a few minutes Humphrey let his normal playful side come out. A side that had been shoved into the corners of his mind for sometime now.

"HUMPHREY!" Kate screamed out as he "accidently" sprayed her back some with the water hose.

"My bad Kate" Humphrey replied with a smile before doing it again as he was supposed to be rinsing off the side of the car she had just washed.

"Humphrey one more time and I swear…." Kate hollered back at him in a playfully angry voice. Just then she had an idea and looked over at the bucket full of soapy water before walking over it.

"You swear what Kate?" Humphrey asked while laughing and not really paying attention to what she was doing. Which would prove to be a wrong move on his part as she was sneaking around the other side of the car to come up behind him. He stopped spraying the car off when she didn't respond and looked around, not noticing her crouched behind the bumper. "Kate… Hello?" He asked curiously as he began to walk towards where she was at. All of a sudden Kate saw her opportunity and leaped out from behind the car carrying the bucket of soapy water with a huge smile while trying to keep herself from laughing. Humphrey noticed her and attempted to spray her with the hose as he backed away, but got entangled in the hose and fell backwards. She threw the soapy water all over him as he fell backwards and landed on the ground. Unfortunately her foot slipped on the wet grass and she ended up falling on top of him, with her face mere inches from his with a complete look of embarrassment on her face. Both their hearts raced and neither one of them said a word as they stared into each other's eyes. They laid like that in the wet grass for a few minutes laughing about the whole thing with Kate putting her soapy rag over his face before sitting back in the grass at his feet. Humphrey leaned up onto his arms before saying anything. "Well that was about awkward"

"I'm sorry Humphrey, I didn't mean for all that to happen." Kate replied 3 shades of red emitting from underneath her fur.

"Kate, its ok. No need to apologize, as it was actually really fun." Humphrey said with a nervous laugh before tossing the soapy rag into the now empty bucket. "What do you say we get up and finish your car now?"

 _Inside the house…_

Salty and Sweets had been watching the whole thing from inside the house, and could tell that the feelings was mutual between those two outside. It was obvious to anyone who was just walking by as they washed the car and played around. They might have even thought that those two was more than friends.

"You know I think they are just what each other needs" Salty said as he watched them get up and finish washing the car off.

"They just mesh like two gears made specifically for each other, but neither one will tell the other how they feel. Maybe they will figure it out before it's too late Babe." Sweets replied as she laid her head on his shoulder with a sigh.

"Yea maybe so, they deserve to be happy" Salty replied.

 _Back outside…_

As they finished drying off her car, Kate turned to Humphrey and asked "Are you planning on racing tonight Humph?"

"Wasn't really planning on much of anything to be honest. I figured if I got out at all, I'd go cruise the strip or hangout with everyone in the warehouse district." Humphrey replied as he stood up from drying off the front bumper. He looked her over, thinking about how she had really filled out with her hourglass figure and just the right amount in her chest. He smiled to himself as he broke from his thoughts to finish answering her question. "But if something came up that seemed like fun, I would roll with it. Why, what's on your mind?"

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to be there to watch if you was going to race tonight." she replied as she nervously played with her keys.

"Well…. How about I pick you up when I head out in a few hours and we can see what happens? It has been a while since we have hung out and it would be nice to chill with my best friend. I'm truly sorry if I have seemed distant as of late, but I honestly haven't had the drive to do much of anything lately." He finished picking up all the cleaning supplies and started to put them away while Kate leaned against the frame of the garage door opening.

"It's a date" Kate replied jokingly as she walked over to give him a hug. Humphrey blushed at her response to his question before wrapping his arms around her and picking her up until her feet no longer touched the ground. They both closed their eyes, embracing the moment and squeezing each other tightly before Humphrey sat her back down on the ground. A huge smile came across their faces as they broke from the hug. "Humph, I guess I'm going to head home, get dried off and cleaned up."

"Kate" Humphrey stopped her as she went to walk to her car. "You're pretty wet, how about I let you borrow a pair of jogging pants and a t shirt, so you don't have to wear those wet clothes home?"

"I would love to Humph, but I can just imagine how my Mom would react to me coming home in some boy's clothes." She replied with a laugh

Humphrey laughed and replied "Yea I forgot about your psycho crazy and overprotective Mom. Hang on and I'll get you a towel to sit on." He opened the door and hollered into the house "Salty, can you bring me a towel or two?"

Without missing a beat came "Are you sure one towel will do?" from Salty

"Yea Humphrey, it looks like you got Kate really soaking wet out there in the yard when you guys were laying there together" Sweets chimed in just as quickly as her and Salty starting laughing hard at the comment. Which caused both Humphrey and Kate to turn 3 shades of visible red from underneath their fur.

"Just bring me some towels!" Humphrey playfully snapped, though completely embarrassed by their comments. He then turned to Kate and said "I'm really sorry about them."

"Why? I mean I am standing here leaving a puddle in your garage floor." Kate laughed as Salty appeared a few seconds later in the doorway with a few towels. She took one and started to dry off her fur, before turning to him and replying "Thank you for the towels Salty."

"You're welcome Kate" He replied still laughing before disappearing back into the house.

After she was pretty much dried off except for her clothes, she looked at Humphrey with a smile and said "So I guess I will see you in a few hours?"

He nodded in reply and said with a smile "Yea I'll be over in a few to pick you up to hang out."

She walked over and gave him another hug before walking towards her car with a towel to sit on. As she got in her car and started to drive the 15 minute drive home, all she could think about was tonight.


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N: Sorry for the later than usual posting, but its been hectic here lately and had some things I had to deal with before I could finish knocking this chapter out. Everything seems to be going better this past week except the fact that we are picking up at work to the point of little time for anything else. So my postings will be a little farther apart than I was hoping for, but I promise they will come. Anyways, on to the story...**

The next couple hours flew by and before Humphrey knew it, it was almost eight at night when he glanced up at the clock. "Damn it, I still need to take a shower and get ready, " he said to himself as he saved his progress on Assassin's Creed Black Flag before turning the Xbox off. Stretching as he stood up, he checked his phone for any messages that he may have missed while being absorbed into the game. To his surprise though, there wasn't any. He plugged the phone into the charger and headed up the stairs to his bedroom to gather everything he needed to take a shower. Humphrey let out a deep sigh before rummaging through his closet for a shirt and pair of jeans to wear. 'There we go' he thought to himself as he pulled out a black Dickies work shirt with [HOONIGAN] on the back and a pair of his favorite stonewashed, loose fitting boot cut jeans. Then pulled out a plain white t-shirt form his dresser before slipping out of his room and back down the hallway to take his shower.

As the hot water from the shower head washed over him, he closed his eyes and let his mind wonder what tonight would behold. 'Salty was gone out on a date with Sweets to see Jurassic World, a movie about a fully functioning dinosaur park that's based 22 years after the first movie called Jurassic Park. Which I've been wanting to see it myself, but I'm wasn't going to be a third wheel tonight and I can't really think of anyone to see it with since Claws seems to work all the time. Which is the down side to messing with someone older. *sighs* There's always Kate, but I'm not sure if she would want to see it and if she did she probably wouldn't want to go since we are only friends.' He pushed his thoughts to the side as he finished up his shower, dried himself off and got dressed before walking downstairs to text Kate. 'Who is probably wondering where I am at this point,' he thought to himself as he was reaching his phone, when the blinking blue notification light caught his eyes. Unlocking the phone and opening the message application, he had this one waiting on him from Claws.

Claws – Humphrey, I have to work late and I might not make it back over there tonight. If not, I will make it up to you the best way I know how.

H - That's fine, I think I'm going to get out for a bit. Just LMK

He backed out of their conversation after replying and scrolled down to Kate's name.

H – You about ready?

K – Just waiting on you like always. :) Have you decided what we are going to do tonight?

H- Waiting on me? What's that supposed to mean… Usually I'm waiting on you.

K- LOL… Nothing

H- *Rolls eyes* Uh huh… I'm on my way

K- K see you soon then

Humphrey locked the screen on his phone, grabbed his keys and walked out the door into the garage before stopping in front of a car covered with a grey car cover. As he leaned down and lifted up on edge of it, unveiling a waxed lime green paint, black lip and a projector fog light before recovering it. He stood up and let out a sigh as he reached down to rub the hood of the car while whispering "Soon girl, I promise you soon you will back out on the road again." As he opened his eyes, he walked over to his Hugger Orange Camaro, took the T-tops out and placed them on the work bench instead of their holder in the hatch. He looked her over to make sure there wasn't any spots missed when he cleaned her earlier before climbing in and cranking her over. She cranked over one time before letting out a loud roar that echoed off the walls of the garage that housed her, before settling into a deep rumble as the rpms leveled out at a fast idle. Humphrey reached over and hit the garage door button to open the door before plugging his phone into the usb port on his in dash cd player. Searching for a decent song to start the night out with, he finally settled on White Trash Millionaire by Black Stone Cherry before pressing in the clutch and sliding the Hurst shifter into first gear. He eased her out of the garage until she was clear of the garage door, hit the button again to close the door and eased her gently onto the street to head to Kate's house.

 **15 min later...**

 _I wonder if I'll ever learn  
How many times will you let me burn  
I think you like to watch me bleed  
Is that the fuel you need?_

Humphrey sang as he pulled up and parked in front of Kate's house, stepping out of the car before walking up to her front door. He stopped as he reached the door, with the butterflies in his stomach fluttering about. Unsure on why he was nervous some, he knocked on the door and waited about thirty seconds before Kate opened the door wearing a pair of cut off shorts and a blue tank top.

"Come on in Humph" Kate responded as she motioned for him to come in.

"Where is everyone?" Humphrey asked as he followed her into the living room

"Mom and Dad went out to grab a bite to eat and possibly catch a movie. Lilly… Um I think she's at a friend's house for the night. Do you care to give me a min, I need to go upstairs to my room and finish getting ready. You can wait here or if you want, you can come up there and talk to me." Kate replied as she walked over to the staircase and looked back at Humphrey, who seemed more nervous now that he knew that it was just her and him alone there in the house.

"I think I will just chill down here in case your parents come home, as I would hate for your mom to go crazy for me being up in your bedroom alone" He replied as he sat down on the black leather couch, sinking into it somewhat. ""Which i thought you was ready?"

Kate smile and replied "I'm almost ready and I figured you might wanna come talk to me while I finished, but that's ok." She teased as she walked up the stairs towards her room.

Humphrey thought about what she had said and really wanted to go up there, but he was scared of her Mom even though he had known them his whole life it seems. 'Nothing would happen between us if i go up there though' he thought to himself as his mind started to wander. 'She could've invited me up there to confess her undying love for me or even slip me a kiss' he thought as he laughed softly at the craziness of his thoughts. "Whats the worse that could happen?" he said to himself as he got up from the couch and walked up the stairs and down the hallway to her bedroom. As he walked slowly down the hallway past a closed door that he was pretty sure was her parents, he wasn't entirely sure which of the last two doors was Kate's. It had been about a year or so since the last time he had been up here, but he was pretty sure it was the last door on the left that was closed and not the door across the hall. "Kate, are you in there?" He called out as he leaned against the door.

"Give me a second" she replied from the other side of the door. About a minute or so later, she opened the door and what Humphrey saw took him back to the days that they hung out all the time. She stood there in holding the open door wearing her favorite pair of Kik Girl 30" black Rave pants, purple Hurley tank top and her favorite pair of Van's Cosmic Cloud skate shoes. She motioned for him to come in as she walked back over to her dresser, grabbed her cell phone and cash before spraying on some Vanilla Noir." I think I'm finally ready Humph."She said as she turned around to see him lost in checking out her room. "It's changed a lot since the last time you was in here hasn't it?"

"Yea it has a little bit," he laughed nervously as he looked at the band posters hanging on the wall ranging from Three Days Grace, Pop Evil and Hinder to Guns and Roses, Linkin Park and Tom Petty. As well as her old Element skateboard, that he was sure she hadn't been on in a few years judging from the dust. "If you're ready, lead the way" he replied as he stood up and began to follow her out the door. He stopped short of the doorway as he passed her dresser, when an old picture from a few years ago caught his eyes. It was of Kate, her Dad, his Dad and him standing in front of both racecars at some race track it seemed. As he gently touched the picture and closed his eyes it all came flooding back to him. It was a few weeks before the night of his Dad's death, as they had went to an invitational down at Sawtooth Dragway for a no prep, heads up style shoot out with $5000 on the line to win. His Dad Had taken 2nd place and her Dad had taken 5th place out of a field of 120 plus cars. A single tear snuck its way out from his closed eyes as Kate returned to see why he wasn't following her, only to find him at the picture. She came up and wrapped her arms around him from behind and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I miss those days Humph and I really miss your Dad as well. He was like a second father to me and always knew how to have a good time while trying to look to the brighter side of things, which I guess is where you get it from." She said softly into his ear, trying to make him feel better, but not knowing if she was helping or hurting the situation. "You going to be ok? We don't have to go hang out if you don't want to, we can hang out some other time if you want."

Laying his right arm on top of her arms that was still wrapped around him, he took a deep breath and seemed lost for a minute before replying with a sadness in his voice. "Yea I'll be ok. Lets get out of here and see what's going on in the warehouse district tonight." He removed his arm from on top of hers a she slowly pulled away from him and started back down the hall way. Opening his eyes, he slowly ran his fingers along the picture as he followed her down the hall an towards the front door. Once they was outside and walking to the car, Kate looked over at him and wished to herself that she knew what she could do to cheer him up. "I'll just let it ride for now and see if he brightens up as the night goes on.' She thought to herself as the reached the car and Humphrey opened the door for her.

"Aww, such a gentleman" she playfully teased as she sat down and he closed the door, before walking around to his side.

"Anything for the pretty lady" Humphrey joked as he hopped over the driver side door through the open window and T-top opening, sliding down into the seat like a Nascar driver. "So what would you like to do? I'm sorry I didn't ask earlier, I just assumed that we could hang out with everyone else." He asked as he fired the Camaro up and plugged his phone back into the usb port, before clicking his seat belt.

"Whatever you feel like doing Humph. How about we just wing it and see we are at the end of the night." Kate responded as she clicked her seatbelt and rested her elbow on the window edge and rested her paw on the front part of the t-top opening above the windshield.

"Sounds good to me" Humphrey replied as he eased out on the clutch while easing into the gas at the same time, heading down the road towards where they knew everyone would be. They traversed the city until coming across a desolate road on the outskirts of town, and eased the Camaro down it at a slow pace as he dodge pot holes and such. They had finally arrived in the warehouse district of Jasper, in which everyone used as hangout spot on Saturday nights. Humphrey noticed that everyone and their mom seemed to be out here tonight with their rides and the place was jamming with the sound from everyone's sound systems as they neared the main drag from a side street. The neon lights under the cars and in the engine bays casted a wild color array onto the surrounding buildings and street, almost like an urban version of the northern lights. There was about at least a hundred or so cars lining the sides of the street from what he could tell as they pulled up to the stop sign with the blinker on to turn in. Humphrey looked at the scene before them and asked "Kate, would you be mad if I didn't really want to be around everyone tonight? If I just wanted to drive around with no place to go?"

"No, but I thought that's the whole reason you polished her up earlier?"

Humphrey laughed and replied "It was, but I really don't think I am feeling it right now."

"Then how about we go do something else like cruising through some country roads or tear up some city streets Humph."

"Ok. I just didn't want you disappointed, that's all." He replied as he clicked the turn signal off and eased the car through the intersection, heading towards the main drag.

"I'm not disappointed Humph. I'm spending time with my bestie and I'm not spending my Saturday night at the house, so what more could I ask for?" Kate replied as she watched the buildings go by.

"I just wanted to make sure" he smiled.

Within a few minutes, they were pulling onto the main street that runs through town and every uses as a road to cruise up and down. As they started what everyone calls a lap, which was essentially cruising from one hang out spot to the next and back again, they talked about school and the upcoming mid terms. As they stopped at a stoplight, something caught Humphrey's ears. It was the rumble of another car pulling up next to them at the light and it sent his stomach into a feeling of nervousness and excitement at the same time. A slight smile came across his face as he glanced over to see the dark blue front end of a 1967 Boss 302 Mustang pulling up with dark tinted windows, lowered on black 18' Boss 338s and a polished BDS 6-71 blower topped off with a polished scoop peeking out through the hood. His breathing got shallow as the Mustang stopped directly beside him and then he got what he was looking for when the unknown wolf in the car revved his engine, the whine from the supercharger piercing the night air. Humphrey glanced over at Kate as she seemed to respond to his silent question with a shrug of her shoulders and replying, "Eat him."

He revved his engine in response and turned his attention to the traffic signal looming overhead. As the light turned yellow for the cross street, Humphrey quickly raised his rpms while pressing the clutch with one foot and the brake and gas simultaneously with the other foot. The Mustang stood up on the convertor, with the supercharger whining loudly and a mean exhaust note escaping the side exiting exhaust from just in front of the rear wheels. Both cars were on the brink of over powering the rear brakes when the yellow light clicked red and their red light flashed a bright green. Humphrey's Camaro and the Mustang both lunged forward through the intersection like predators lunging after their prey, with Humphrey barely just a bumper ahead on the other side. *Chirp* Humphrey's tires screamed as he jabbed the clutch, slammed the shifter into second gear and released the clutch, while never letting up off the gas. The Mustang grabbed second gear about the same time, making up the bumper and pulling a fender ahead of the Camaro. Humphrey never took his eyes off the next intersection, which would ultimately decide who would be the winner of this impromptu street race. Kate on the other hand, was pressed back into the seat from the torque with a smile on her face, one paw on the center console and her other paw gripping the arm rest on the door. The shift light flashed in his eyes and just as quickly went right back out as Humphrey grabbed the next gear. He was starting to gain ground on the Mustang as it grabbed the next gear as well. The adrenaline was flowing through everyone's veins as the next intersection was closing in fast and Humphrey knew he was running out of real estate, so to speak, to close up the gap. They was bumper to bumper now with the rpms raising quickly again towards redline and a supercharger screaming in Humphrey's ears as the exhaust from both cars and the supercharger's whine echoed off the tall buildings lining the street. Knowing it was now or never as the shift light banged back on in his eyes, he slammed the shifter into the next gear and hoped for the best as the Mustang seemed to be holding its own coming up on the intersection. As they shot through the intersection at over 117+ mph, Humphrey looked over to see his opponent's passenger side front wheel beside him meaning he had barely got the win. He took his hand off the shifter and triumphantly made a fist and punched the air above the t-top opening as him and the other driver backed out of the gas and applied the brakes to slow their land missiles back down near the speed limit before they came across a random cop trying to nap in a dark alley way.

"That was fucking amazing!" Kate screamed over the exhaust, looking over at him with pure excitement as the rpms was coming down from the attic.

"I'm going to be honest, I really didn't think I was going to win the closer we got to that intersection" Humphrey replied excitedly with a smile on his face. "That was one of the best races I have had and Kate, I'm glad you was here with me to experience it."

"I knew she had it in her" Kate said with a laugh as she rubbed the top of the dash pad. " She was just toying with their emotions, isn't that right girl?"

Once they were finally back down to normal speeds again, the Mustang pulled back up beside Humphrey and gave him two quick beeps of his horn. To which Humphrey returned the gesture before the Mustang turned off at the next intersection. The adrenaline was still pumping through his veins as they cruised down the street towards the local Mc Donald's, where they would pull in into the parking lot and cruise around the building and back out onto the street to complete the lap.

"I know I wasn't really in the mood to race tonight, but I wouldn't mind finding another unsuspecting victim." Humphrey said with a smile as he cruised the cars around the restaurant and back out onto the street.

"That would be fun and going 2-0 would put you in a better mood, but from the looks of it everyone is out in the warehouse district tonight." Kate replied.

"Yea but I'm still not really up for that big of a crowd... Hmm..." Humphrey seemed to think for a minute before turning the car left instead of going right, headed towards downtown instead of up towards the warehouse district.

"Humphrey, where are we going?" she asked curiously as she realized that they was headed the opposite direction of the usual path back down towards the warehouse district.

"You'll see" Humphrey replied as he eased the car down the street just barely over the speed limit and the light from the half moon gleamed down on them from above. It wasn't long before they left the limits of Jasper and into the countryside. He glanced over at Kate as she stared out the scenery outside of the car. "Its rather beautiful out here tonight isn't it?" He asked her as they came to a stop sign and made another left, heading farther out into the countryside.

"Thank you Humph" She replied as she blushed under her fur.

"I was referring to the countryside" He replied with a small chuckle as he slide the shifter into the next gear, effectively dropping the rpms and exhaust note to a manageable level.

"Oh... yea it really is isn't it." Kate replied totally embarrassed as she realized she had heard him wrong. "Sorry, I guess I heard..."

"Kate, it's ok" he replied purposefully interrupting her mid sentence. " You're beautiful tonight as well."

She looked over at him with a huge smile as her heart raced from his reply, which totally took her off guard. "Awe, thank you Humphrey."

"Well it's only the truth, but you are welcome" He replied as he turned the car down another back road, going even farther out into the country.

"So are you going to tell me where we are going?"

"You will see soon enough as we are almost there" as he increased the gas to get up the hill that was looming ahead of them. Once atop the hill, he turned to Kate and started to slow the car down. "Ok Kate, now close your eyes and keep them closed until I tell you to open them." He instructed as he turned onto a gravel drive that looked rarely used as the grass had grown up through the rocks and was almost a foot high.

"Humph, you know I hate surprises"

" I know but just do it, I promise you it will all be worth it in a few moments."

"Ok" she replied as she closed and covered her eyes with her paws. She couldn't help but wonder where it was exactly Humphrey was taking her as she had seen he condition of the road they was creeping down. 'Knowing Humphrey it will be worth keeping my eyes closed, but this road has me a little uneasy' she thought to herself as she felt the car coming to a stop and the engine being shut off. "How about now?" she asked jokingly as she already knew the answer, but hearing the emergency brake being set and his seatbelt unclick made her wonder anyways.

"Not just yet, impatient aren't we?" He teased as he opened his car door and getting out, walking to her side of the car and opening the door. "Keep your eyes closed and hand me your paw please?" he said as he reached down for her paw.

"Ok" she replied with a slight reluctance and a bit of nervousness in her voice, as she truly was unsure what was about to happen. All she knew was that they were out in the county on some unknown back road and it seemed like a scene from a horror movie. Maybe from one of those stories you hear about where the girl gets raped or murdered, which made her a bit more uneasy. "Humphrey wouldn't do that, he's not that kind of wolf.' She thought to herself as she allowed him to lead her away from the car and across the grass a short distance before stopping. 'At least I hope not.' Her thoughts was quickly interrupted by the sound of Humphrey's voice.

"When I tell you to, you can remove your paws from your eyes and open them." He whispered in her ear. "Are you ready?"

"Yea" Kate responded with the feeling of nervousness in her stomach as she could feel him stepping back away from her.

"Go ahead and open them" he instructed as he moved to where he could see her face when she opened her eyes.

Kate took a deep breath and opened her eyes and what she saw in front of her completely blew her mind. "Oh my God Humphrey... Where... Better yet how did you find this place, its amazing!" She exclaimed as she was in complete and utter awe as she checked out the view. In front of them was an open area between two groups of trees and a cliff that over looked the city of Jasper. The whole city was lit up with all the street lights, the lights from the vehicles below and the warehouse district was colorfully lit from all the cars' custom lights and neons. The scene looked as if it was from a post card with the city down below all lit up, the half moon just above the mountain range in the back ground and the stars scattered across the night time sky. After she got over the initial shock of it all, she looked for Humphrey, who was no longer standing beside her. Instead he was sitting on the ground near the ledge leaned back onto his paws with his feet out in front of him, seemingly lost in thought. She walked over there to him and sat down beside him in the grass. "Everything ok?"

"Yea... so you really like it up here?"

"Like I said earlier, this view is amazing Humph. I got to know though, how did know about this place?"

He took a deep breath and then replied. "Last year for some reason Dad's death hit me pretty hard on the anniversary of the accident. I lost it Kate and I hate to admit it, but I didn't care to live anymore as my family is gone and I have nothing left. I mean I have you and my other friends and your parents have always been like another set of parents to me, but I'm all alone in this world." He started to choke up some but regained himself enough to continue. " So I turned my phone off and went for a drive with no place to go and no desire to come back. As I was out driving, I came across this road and you could tell no one had been back through here in a long time. So I pulled in, knowing I wouldn't be bothered, but at the same time I was unsure where the road went or what I would come across. Then I came out into this clearing, shut my car off and sat there while admiring the view of the city below and the mountains in the background. So now this is where I come when I want to be alone and not bothered. When my demons are screaming in my ear and I just want to lay down my battle axe and give up the battle, this is where I come. This is my sanctuary if you will. I wanted to let you, my best friend since we was kids, know where to find me if I cant be found. Every since I first seen this place I've wanted to show you the beautiful view from here Kate, but I wasn't sure just how to bring you up here until earlier tonight when we was in the car." He put his head down and closed his eyes, fearing he ruined the moment.

"Humphrey" Kate said as she looked over at him.

"Yea?"

"I know that we haven't talked a lot lately, but if you ever need someone to talk to I'm still here for you. I always have been and will always be there no matter what goes on in life. it doesn't matter if its 2am in the morning, call me ok." Kate responded as she scooted closer to him until her shoulder was resting against his and then she proceeded to wrap her arm around him.

"Ok" he replied as he leaned his head onto hers.

"You promise?"

"I promise..."

They sat like that for the next couple hours, just talking about the better days when his Dad was alive and watching the people below them move about like ants in a ant colony.

"Humphrey its getting late, what do you say we head home?" Kate asked as she stood up and stretched before letting out a huge yawn, which in turn made Humphrey yawn as well.

"It probably wouldn't be a bad idea. Get you home before your mom freaks out about you being out all night." He laughed as he stood up and dusted the dirt off his pants. "I wonder what time it is..." he said as he checked his pants for his phone. "You know I don't even have my phone on me, come to think of it. I guess I left it plugged into the cd player in the car."

"I think I left mine in the car as well" she replied while taking in one last look of the view of the town, before following Humphrey to his car and getting in.

 **35 min later...**

Humphrey turned off his headlights as they pulled up in front of Kate's house and it seemed like there was someone still up judging from the lights on in the living room. Sliding the shifter out of gear, he parked the car and turned to Kate who as busying gathering her stuff together to head inside. "Did you have fun tonight?" He asked.

"I had more fun tonight than I have had in a while." She replied as she sat back against the seat with her stuff in her lap before teasing him playfully "Don't let it be so long before we hang out again, I might have to find me a new best friend."

"I'll try" he laughed as he sat there staring into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Better try hard, but I got to get inside before Mom thinks we are out here doing something." she said as she moved in for a hug.

Squeezing her tightly, he whispered into her ear "Ok, I guess I will see you tomorrow or something?"

"Sounds good to me" She released from the hug and exited the car before walking up the driveway towards the house. She looked over her shoulder to see Humphrey watching her walking up to her house, seemingly in a trance. She smiled while laughing softly to herself as she reached the door and said under her breath 'Silly boy.' She pulled out her keys and let her self in, turning around to let him know she got inside ok. As she shut the door and locked it, she heard his Camaro drive off into the distance, the sound from the exhaust fading as he headed home.

 **So how was it? When I mentioned the Mustang getting up on the convertor. It's a process of holding the brake firmly and pressing the gas to just before the point of braking the rear tires loose. It allows the car to be at the base of the power band when it takes off and not be sluggish off the line. A car with the factory convertor will usually go up to around 1500-1800 RPMs before will break traction and spin the tires in a rear wheel drive. They make them with bigger ratings like 2000, 2400, 3000, etc. which the higher the rating, the more rpms it takes to get the car initially moving. Most 3000 Stall Convertors don't allow the car to start rolling until around 1800 rpms with no brakes applied, but with the brakes applied it can be revved to 2800rpms and will flash to 3300rpms upon launch. just a little insight for those that are unsures. Remember to review and let me know what you think, so I know what I'm doing right or wrong. See you all next chapter...**

 **P.S. The song Humphrey was singing when he arrived at Kate's, was Sick Sense by Pop Evil**


	5. Chapter Four

**A/N: Terribly sorry about the late update, its been really hectic with my work schedule and everything else that seems to be going on. I had in no way planned on it being this long before I updated, but I've been working on this from my phone and it is different to say the least. So please excuse any minor mistakes that arise. Anyways here is the next update...**

 _ **The next morning…**_

The early morning light slowly filtered into Humphrey's room as he slept peacefully. That is until the beams of light shining through the crevices between the slates of the blinds crept across his face and interrupted his slumber. Stretching while letting out a loud yawn, his eyes slowly opened and he put his paw up to block the blinding light until his eyes had a chance to adjust. "I really need to put up some curtains or something" he said to himself as he laid there while staring up at the blades on the ceiling fan as they rotated slowly. After a few minutes, which seemed like an hour to him, he sat up and moved to the edge of the bed and began the search for his phone. After pulling up the blanket, rummaging through his pillows and visually searching his floor, he sat there and thought to himself 'where the hell can it be?' before getting up and tossing some shorts on and making his way out of his room and down the hall to the living room to continue his search there.

After checking his usual spots in the living room, he leaned against the doorway separating the kitchen from the living room and sighing frustratingly. It was only then that it hit him, 'its in the car dumbass' He thought as he shook his head and walked through the kitchen and into the garage. Upon reaching his car, he leaned inside and followed the charger cord as it disappeared under his seat until he found his phone still attached at the end. The notification light was proudly blinking blue and as he clicked the screen on, he noticed that there was five missed calls and a few messages to match. "Shit, Claws was supposed to have come over last night after she got off work." He said just loud enough for himself to hear as he suddenly remembered that important fact seeing her missed calls. He cleared out the notifications and went into his messages app, opening the ones under Claw's name first.

0012 – C –Hey I am about to be getting off work, was you still wanting me to swing by for some late night fun?

0021 – C - ?

0025 – C – I guess you are sleeping or having fun with the guys, text me l8tr

0654 – H – I had left my phone in my car when I got home last night. Text me when you get up ;)

He back out of their conversation and scrolled down to his and Kate's to see what she had to say.

2306 – K – I know that you are driving home and won't see this until you get there, but we need to hang out more often than we have been. Tonight was awesome and brought back memories of us doing stupid stuff when you first got your license.

2309 – K- Text me when you get home

2309 – K- Or you can call me if you want

2347 – K- Humph, everything ok?

2359 – K- It's really starting to worry me that I haven't heard from you by now. I really hope everything is ok.

0658 – H- Kate, I'm really sorry that I missed your texts and calls last night. Didn't mean to worry you, but I guess my phone slide under my seat when we were racing that Mustang and I totally forgot about it until I woke up this morning. :(

0659 – H- I had a lot of fun as well, more than I have had in a while I suppose. If you want, text me later and we can maybe go hang out again or something if you want.

Humphrey backed out and locked his screen before sliding the phone into the pocket of his shorts as he leaned himself against the side of the car. 'What to do...what to do' he thought to himself as he glanced around the garage. He was slightly hungry, well more than slightly but Salty was still asleep he assumed from the door being closed, and he wasn't in the mood to cook nor was he wanting to go eat breakfast alone this particular Sunday morning. As he scanned the room, his eyes came across a bunch of boxes piled up the far corner of the garage. They were his Dad's things to the race car and the other car sitting underneath the car cover beside his Camaro. He knew that he needed to go through them to see what needed to be kept and what could be sold for extra money. Deciding to put it off until after he ate or maybe even another day, he walked back inside the house and turned off the lights in the garage while quietly closing the door. Which drenched the garage back in complete darkness as there were no windows to the outside world.

"Fuck it, what is better way to spend a Sunday morning than playing some PS4?" he said quietly to himself as he pulled a bowl out of the cabinet and as well as a box of Frosted Flakes, then proceeded to pour himself a bowl of cereal. After he was done putting the cereal and milk away, he slowly made his way into the living room while being careful not to spill any of it on the hardwood floor before sitting down, turning on the PS4 with the controller and opening up COD Advanced Warfare.

 **30 minutes later...**

"Damn it Humphrey" Salty said to himself as he awoke to the sound of machine gun fire and random grenade explosions that vibrated the house. Still mostly asleep, he laid there for a few more minutes before sitting up on the side of his bed and glancing at the clock before deciding to give his friend some hell. He let out a huge sigh and stood up before making his way down the hallway towards the stairs that led into the living room where Humphrey was busy getting his game on. 'I can't be too aggravated at him I suppose, as it is my own fault I stayed up too late last night.' He thought to himself as he trudged slowly down the stairs while leaning sleepily on the rail. 'Still, its crack thirty in the fucking morning, which is way to early to be...What The Fuck?!' His thoughts were quickly interrupted as he stopped in the doorway, totally unnoticed by Humphrey. There sat Humphrey in a pair of silky black boxers covered with pink hearts, a huge bowl of Frosted Flakes in his lap and the home theater system cranking so loud the neighbors down the street could hear. He had on his Turtle Beach Elite 800 headset, a black Stetson Cowboy hat, and was totally oblivious to the world outside of the game and the war and peace bowl of cereal that he was choking down between kills. Salty laughed at the sight before him before disappearing back up the stairs to grab his phone to take a picture. "This should be some good black mail" he softly said to himself as he returned to the door way with his phone in his paw, before making sure the flash was on and lining up the 'perfect' shot. Suddenly a bright flash of light shot across the room and was quickly followed by two more just for good measure. Humphrey turned quickly to see what the source of the flashes were, only to the have his look of puzzlement immortalized as Salty took another picture with a blinding flash. The next instant, Salty was making a mad dash back up the stairs to the safety of his room as Humphrey was slamming down the bowl of cereal to give chase.

"Salty! You better delete those pictures right now!" Humphrey growled as he appeared at the top of the stairs in time to see Salty disappear into his room with the door slamming shut behind him, effectively locking Humphrey out. He quickly reached the closed door and tried the door knob instinctively to no prevail, knowing that it would be locked. "Salty..." Humphrey softly growled as he leaned his back against the door.

"Oh come on Humph, I bet the world would love to see how you game on Sunday mornings when you think everyone is asleep. I got to say those boxers and the cowboy hat made it Bro." Salty laughed as he leaned his back against his side of the door.

"Salty..."

"Facebook would love it..."

"Salt..." His voice taking a more threating tone.

"I can see the headlines Bro, Humphrey the Gamer of the Year." He laughed while totally ignoring Humphrey's threatening tone.

"I swear if they make it to the internet, you won't have to worry about a condom ripping ever again..."

"Shit.. how could I forget Instagram, yes that would get so many likes on there. Shit Humphrey you could be Instagram famous."

Humphrey proceeded to close his eyes and took a deep breath before responding calmly "Go ahead Salty..."

A slight moment of confusion came over Salty when he heard his friend say go ahead. 'Did I hear him right?' He pondered to himself before replying with a bit of confusion in his voice. "What do you mean by go ahead?"

"I mean I don't care, go for it Salt. Remember though, I have pictures of you drunk and in one of Sweet's lacey pink thongs at our last party a few months ago." He let his voice trail off, knowing that he made his intentions clear.

Salty's face turned red at the sudden reminder of that night. How could he forget that there was pictures and that his best friend, Humphrey, had the most incriminating ones and was now using them against him. "Fuck me..." He whispered to himself. "You wouldn't dare.. Remember you promised that you wouldn't ever let anyone outside of our group see them." Humphrey stood there in silence, letting his friend on the other side of the door sweat while knowing he had already deleted those pics of Salty off his phone. Salty had a million and one scenarios playing out in his head and none of them ending the way he would like. He knew that if he pretended to delete the pics and Humphrey found out, he would expose Salty in all his pink thong wearing sexiness. He stood there, listening to Humphrey breath calmly on the other side of the door. While it became apparent his head that Humphrey was ok with showing off the pics to the guys. So he took a deep breath and sighed heavily before giving in. "Aight bro, look I'll delete the pics and I would prefer if you would do the same. We can even do it together." Hearing this, Humphrey knew he had him where he wanted him and waited about 30 more seconds before replying. "You go first, and then I'll delete the ones I have." Salty unlocked and opened the door, with Humphrey almost falling backwards as he was still leaning on it. Salty proceeded to show him his phone with all the pictures in question checked and then hit the delete option, effectively deleting all evidence except for one that he slyly copied into another folder. The one of Humphrey's shocked expression. "There, now you do the same" Salty replied as he looked at Humphrey who was now smiling. "You never had those pics did you..." It was finally all coming together and Humphrey then shook his head before replying with a huge smile and a wink "I deleted them along time ago."

"I hate you right about now" Salty replied softly with a hint of betrayal, knowing that he had been tricked.

"Suck it up buttercup and play with me in some Call Of Duty. Hell we can even go one on one if you think you got the game."

"You're on fuck face" Salty replied as he shoved Humphrey out of his bedroom and slammed the door behind him before walking over to turn on the tv and PS4, while grabbing his headset and settling down on his bed to challenge his best friend in a private match. Humphrey on the other hand, made his way to the fridge to get the necessities of the gaming world... Mt Dew. After gathering up his supplies and getting back onto his spot on the couch, he grabbed his half eaten bowl of cereal, put his headset back on and prepared for the long battle that was about to ensue. They agreed on 20 minute matches and unlimited kills, but Humphrey insisted in the biggest maps of the game. Which made things difficult for Salty who preferred close quarters and medium sized arenas to play in. Undoubtedly giving Humphrey the advantage as he favored big open maps and the overwatch load out.

After playing for about an hour or so, it was a pretty close between them in the number of wins. It wasn't long though before Humphrey's mind began to wander to other thoughts as they played, with Kate being the target of his thoughts. He was laid up in a window keeping an eye out for Salty's character, with a claymore protecting his back side in the game. 'I don't understand why she makes me so nervous when we are alone together, not a bad nervous though. ' He thought as he was lining his sights up for a head shot on Salty's character, who was attempting to sneak around towards Humphrey's location. "Boom motherfucker!" He hollered into the mic as he let out a maniacal laugh.

"You know nobody likes a camper Humphrey." Salty replied as he was switching to a different load out before his character respawned on the opposite side of the map. He was one kill from tying it up, but two from winning and the clock was winding down. Thinking quickly he engaged Humphrey in conversation, a tactic that was dirty but may prove to be just enough distraction that he needed to get the win. "So... how was your date with Kate?"

"What date? We didn't go on a date."

"The one you guys went on last night" Salty replied as he silently neared his target.

"I believe you are mistaken good sir, as it was you and Sweets that went on a date..." Humphrey said as he let his voice trail off. It had been about a minute since he last saw Salty's character and had a feeling that he was closer than he wanted him to be. Meanwhile Salty was sneaking around behind Humphrey's position in the game with a flash bang in his paw. He let out a laugh and continued with his distraction. "Well you two did hang out last night didn't you? Or did you hold up in your room again while pawing at the fantasy of her fine ass sliding up and down on your cock?"

"That was one time and yes we hung out and drive around a bit before I took her home, but thats still no date. We even raced a Mustang that I thought was going to hand me my tail." Humphrey replied as he scanned the screen for his opponent.

"You are right as it was one time that I walked in on you, but no telling how many times you have done it before or since then." He laughed as the got closer to his target. "So why don't you ask her on a date? "

"Because she only likes me as a friend..."

"Oh what the fuck ever... Humphrey you need to open your eyes and see what's in front of you. She has a thing for you, yet your too blind to see it." Salty replied as he pulled the scope up and put Humphrey's head in his cross hairs. Humphrey rolled his eyes in response even though he knew Salty couldn't see it. Salty, on the other hand, was watching the timer count down the last thirty seconds of the match while Humphrey was totally unaware Salty was below him with his sights on Humphrey's head. Humphrey was already celebrating his victory and called it too soon. "Well I guess that's another win in the bag huh Salt?" He laughed as the counter started on the last ten seconds. All of a sudden a rifle shot came through the headphones as Humphrey's character fell to the floor and Salty's character runs into view for a celebratory tea bag. "What The Fuck!" Humphrey hollered... "Where the hell were you?"

Salty laughed hard before replying as the match ended with a tie. "I told you to see what's in front of you." Humphrey just sat there dumbfounded, watching the events play out in front of him from the kill cam and unwilling to believe he was totally oblivious to Salty sneaking up on him. Suddenly he came across the mic "One more round? I mean we can't just end on a tied game can we?" he asked.

"Ok, but let's make this round interesting with a small friendly bet." Salty replied.

"What do you want to wager?"

"If you win, I will leave you alone about Kate."

"And if I lose?" Humphrey asked curiously.

Salty sat there for a second before replying. "You have to ask her out on a date."

 **A/N: Well what do you think? Unfortunately my updates wont come as often as I would like, as we are in full swing at work and my next official day off is Christmas Eve. I promise they will come though, hopefully sooner than this one did... Hopefully. I want to thank everyone for the views, follows, favorites and reviews so far, it means a lot to me. Also in the four chapters that have been published, we topped the 1,000 view mark. :)**

 **One last thing, I want to give a huge thank you to Ncham9 for all his help so far.**


	6. Chapter Five

**A/N: Guys and girls (if there is any female readers), I want to apologize for the extremely long delay in the publishing of this chapter. Its been a crazy mixture of working with no days off, a couple funerals and the holidays. Anyways here is the long awaited next installment in this story and I really hope it was worth the wait.**

Kate was laid across her bed on her stomach while totally engrossed in the latest issue of Cosmopolitan to hit the stands. There was some old school Rob Zombie playing in the background from her phone as some background noise. It wasn't one of her favorite bands, but she was in the mood for something different and older, and this definitely filled the bill. As the song Living Dead Girl came on, she reached over and turned the volume up before returning back to an article entitled 11 ways every she-wolves' body changes on her 20s. She was casually texting Humphrey about nothing in particular as she read the article before going on to the next one that caught her eye. She was enjoying the solitude of her room this particular Sunday morning as her parents was gone for the morning and her little sister was sleeping the world away in her own room. That is at least she thought her sister was sleeping, but Kate was in for a somewhat rude awakening. As that moment in time, Lilly came barging into her room unannounced and unexpectedly.

"Kate, guess what!" Lilly exclaimed as she flung open Kate's door and effectively scaring the shit out of Kate, who jumped figuratively twenty feet in the air.

"What The hell Lil?!" Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Kate angrily asked.

Lilly looked at her sister with a look of hurt in her eyes by Kate's response. She proceeded to lower her head and ears before trudgin slowly back out the bedroom door. Kate realized at this point what she had done and began to argue with her self in her head. 'I've told her time and time again to knock on my door and not to just burst in unannounced. You know this time she seemed like she had something to tell me, something really important, but that doesn't make it right does it?' Kate's thoughts trailed off as she moved to sit up and call for her little sister. "Lilly... come here please."

"Why, so you can bitch at me?"

"No, I just... you seemed really excited about something and I feel bad for snapping on you like I did." Kate hoped that would help soothe things over, but she knew better from the silence that followed. "Lilly please? I need to talk to you anyways about something, something important." Lilly still didn't respond, but Kate could hear her sister getting up from the bed in her room. Which was soon followed by the sound of paw-steps coming back down the hall on the hard wood floor. A few seconds later a shorter but solid white wolf appeared in the doorway, still in her pajamas and hair slightly a mess. Lilly looked at Kate through her soft but hurt violet eyes, with one partially covered by her head fur. She leaned against the the frame of the door way before finally replying, "What is it?"

"Why don't you come on in here and you can tell me what you seemed so excited about." Kate patted the bed beside her as she gave her sister a warm smile, trying to convince Lilly that she wasn't really mad at her. Which seemed to have worked or maybe Lilly just really wanted to tell someone her exciting news. Either way, she walked slowly across the hardwood floor of the bedroom before climbing up onto Kate's mess of blankets onto the bed. She scooted the blanket off to the side up against the wall, and commenced to face Kate while sitting cross legged, her tail wrapping around to the side of her leg. Kate looked into Lilly's hurt eyes and trying to think of what to say to try to smoother things over. "Look I'm sorry, it's just you know how I feel about people just barging into my room. I guess I overreacted..."

Lilly nodded and swallowed before replying. "Kate it's ok and I'm sorry aswell," she leaned over and wrapped her arms around Kate in a hug. As Kate reciprocated, Lilly whispered in her ear "So I totally meet this really hot boy last night" Kate's eyes grew wide and a small smile formed across her face as she pulled away and screamed in excitement "You're joking right? Oh my God Lilly that is awesome..." Lilly smiled sheepishly while a look of happiness was conveyed from her only visible violet eye. " Well... don't just sit there... what is he like? How hot is really hot? Where did you meet him?" Kate was so full of questions and excitement that Lilly barely had a chance to react, much less get a word in.

"Well... first you have to promise you won't say anything to Mom. You know how she gets when it comes to her family."

"Of course Lil, Mom gets bat-shit-crazy over nothing and it's really blows sometimes you know." Kate replied.

"Ok... So Danielle and me kind of snuck out to the warehouse district last night and were just kinda chilling with a couple others from school when this..." Kate suddenly interrupted her before she could get any further in her story.

"What the hell are you doing sneaking out, much less to the warehouse district?" Kate injected.

"Look we were bored, plus don't you go out there all the time?"

"That's different Lil. I'm older and I'm out there with Humphrey and the others, what if something happened and no one knew where you two had gone?"

"We had our phones and I'm only a year younger than you I might add. Plus we hung out with Hutch when we got there." Lilly responded with a slight aggravation in her voice.

"I just worry about you, that's what big sisters are for right?" Kate replied with a smile.

"Yea I guess. Anyways where was I... oh ok yea...we were chilling with a couple others when this beautiful black Mustang came creeping through the crowd before pulling into a spot a few feet away. You know i have a thing for mustangs, so Danielle and me walked over and started checking it out. The car was dope Kate, dope as hell. It was slammed to the ground on a set of black wheels and it sounded like Humphrey's car... only meaner. Then he stepped out and Oh... my... God... Kate... he was like an angel sent from heaven. Dark reddish-brown fur with his muscles showing through a tight Ford Racing shirt that looked almost painted on." Lilly breathing quickened as she began to describe the handsome wolf. "Sis I swear if Channing Tatum had a twin, this boy would be him." Her tail was beating excitedly against Kate's mattress as her eyes got a twinkle in them that is only there when someone talks passionately about something. "After what seemed like eternity, I finally mustered up the courage to tell him that he had a badass car and if he wasn't careful I would steal it." She let out a giggle before continuing her story.

(Flashback to last night...)

 **"** So..." the red wolf said nervously. "Does the beautiful girl that wants to steal my baby have a name?"

Lilly blushed a bright red that was more than visible beneath her soft snow white fur. "Ye... yea..." stumbling over her words as the butterflies in her stomach were doing acrobatics while she got lost into his green eyes.

"Well... do you care if I know? I could always just call you beautiful if you'd like, that is if you don't want me to know your name." He smiled a nervous smile while trying to figure the girl in front of him out. 'God she's a fine little thing. Fur as white as the winter snow and those eyes... those beautiful violet eyes. I've never seen eyes that color before... just so... captivating.' He thought to himself as he attempted not to get lost in them.

Lilly's eyes got big as a wave of embarrassment came over her. She quickly smiled before replying. "Oh I'm so sorry... my name is Lilly, like the flower."

"Lilly... such a fitting name for such a pretty girl. I'm Garth" He replied as Lilly turn another shade of red or three from his compliment.

"Thank you" she replied with a smile, not noticing that Danielle had went back over to where Hutch and the others were watching them talk from. "So does she have a name?" Lilly replied as she slowly walked around the car, admiring the beauty.

"Name... um... name... you know I never really named her, i usually just call her Baby" Garth replied as he watched her walking slowly around his car. He wasn't really sure what to make of her, as most girls he came across were more interested in him. Lilly was different it seemed. She was more than pretty and seemed to be more interested in his car and not that it was a bad thing, but it's just that most girls barely knew how to check their oil. There was something about her that he seemed drawn to, a certain something that he couldn't quite put his paw on. He figured that he would figure it out in time, but for now he would let it go.

"That's kind of weird, a guy that has a car and doesn't have a name for her. Even my sister has a name for her car..." she replied as she rounded the front of the car and was back where she started, in front of Garth.

"Well... i guess i never really gave it any thought." He replied.

"So, where are you from? I don't think I have ever seen you around here before." She asked as she gently leaned her butt and tail against the fender of his car.

Garth's eyes got big as she did so and had any other person leaned against his car, he would have freaked out on them. He quickly decided to just play it cool and act as if nothing was wrong as he replied to her question. "I'm not actually from around here. To be honest I am up here for the weekend from Kalispell, Montana visiting some family and friends I have here."

"Oh" Lilly replied, somewhat disappointed knowing that her chances of seeing him again are almost non-existent. "Well... speaking of friends, do you know a wolf named Humphrey? He is a really good friend of mine and my sister."

"Humphrey...Humphrey..."Garth said as he racked his brain trying to remember if he knew a Humphrey. Lilly seen this and she remember that Humphrey had made the comment before that cars are easier to remember than names and alot of car guys know each other by what they drive. "He drives a early 2000 orange Camaro lowered on a set of black corvette wheels... at least i think he said they are corvette wheels. I'm not sure to be honest."

"Oh yea i know him" Garth replied with his tail wagging a little. "He seems a little distant at times but over all a good guy and a nice car as well, even though I'm not a Chevy fan."

This excited Lilly. If he knew Humphrey then maybe she would be able to see him again. 'Not that it really matters, I bet he has a girlfriend back where he is from. One that's pretty, ditzy and knows nothing about cars... the dumb cheerleader type.' She thought to herself as he continued talking, not that she was paying attention. Her tail tip flicked slowly side to side as she got lost in her thoughts. 'Then again, he could be single and ready to mingle... yea I bet I'm not that lucky. I bet I'm not even his type...' Suddenly she was pulled away from her thoughts as she heard him call her name. "Lilly... earth to Lilly" he called playfully.

"Huh... oh" Lilly replied embaressedly. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"Well I was going to see..." Garth was suddenly interrupted by an unknown wolf calling his name.

"Garth! Hey man we didn't see you pull in." The unknown wolf said. "Come here for a minute, there's a guy who has been looking for a race and I think you would do good against him."

"Can you give me a..."

"We got to go right now, I don't know how much longer he is willing to wait." The unknown wolf grabbed him by his arm and started pulling him away from Lilly.

Garth looked like he was unsure of what to do. A part of him wanted to stay and talk and a part of him also wanted to go see what the wager was on tonight's race. Unfortunately it seemed as if his decision was made by the one who was dragging him away. He looked at Lilly with a look of confusion and slight disappointment on his face. "I guess... I'll um... catch up with you in a bit..." He stumbled over his words as he was quickly disappearing into the crowd of people and cars.

"Oh ok..."Lilly responded sadly as she stood up and watched her knight in shining armor get dragged away, before sighing with her ears slightly back and tail hanging down loosely.

(End of Flashback...)

Lilly looked up at Kate with a look of disappointment as she finished her story about last night. Kate noticed the look on her sister's face and wasn't really sure as to what she could do to help, even though she really wanted to. 'I wonder...' She thought as she reached over to the night stand and picked up her phone, before turning to Lilly with a smile on her face as she knew what she was going to do. "Hey you said that he knew Humphrey right?"

"Um yea... why?" Lilly looked at her sister with a slight bit of confusion on her face, watching her go to town typing something on her phone.

"Well that's part of what I was wanting to talk to you about. Humphrey and the guys are going to Shakey's parents lake house in Sawtooth and was wanting us to go spend at least the weekend with them on spring break. You know Mom and Dad wont let me go without you, but I really want you to go as I think you would have fun. That is if you want to go, if not I understand." Kate replied to her sister as she was waiting on Humphrey to text her back. "Sweets and the other girls are going too and you might see if Sweet's little Sister Danielle wants to go, so that you aren't the youngest one there."

"Well I mean I guess I could go, it would be better than spending my spring break here at the house like I usually always do. I still fail to see how this has anything to do with Garth." Just as Lilly finished replying, Kate's phone lit up and dinged with a text message notification. "Do you have any plans for today Kate? Mom and Dad are going to be gone all day according to the letter Mom left on the table along with forty bucks to order us a pizza or something for lunch."

"I have a better idea" Kate replied totally ignoring Lilly's comment about Garth, as she glanced over to the clock that read 12:26pm. "How about we do our chores, get dressed and afterwards we can head over to Humphrey's to hang out with the crew. He just asked if I had any plans for today. That Salty was wanting to grill some burgers and if we wanted, we could come over, eat and hang out for a bit."

"Ok, I think Danny (short for Danielle) wanted me to go do something, but I don't think I really want to go since I've been around her all weekend. I just really wish that I had gotten Garth's number or gave him mine or something last night." Lilly sighed heavily as she got up from Kate's bed and walked slowly out the door and down the hallway to start doing her chores. Kate on the other hand, was smiling as she sent Humphrey a text saying that they would be over in a bit, before sitting her phone down on the wireless charger and getting started on her own chores.

A few hours later Kate and Lilly were making their way across town to Humphrey's place, jamming out to the radio and singing along with every song that came on. The drive really wasn't far, but Kate decided to take the longer way and drive around town instead of straight through it to Humphrey's. As they pulled up to a stop sign, Lilly turned to Kate and asked "Hey you think there's a chance that Garth may be at the lake house with the guys?" Kate eased the M3 on through the intersection as she gave it a quick thought to herself before answering her sister. "To be perfectly honest with you Lil, I'm not sure. He might but I wouldn't get your hopes up too awfully high as I don't think I have ever heard Humphrey talk about him, but then again you never know who Humph knows and who he doesnt." She smiled as she glanced over at her sister through the corner of her eyes. Who was sitting there not sure if she should be bummed out, excited at the thought of Garth maybe being there or even a combination of the two. Lilly just sat there staring blankly out the passenger side window, seemingly lost in thought. 'Great, I really hope she isn't like this when we get to Humphrey's, I don't think I can deal with the two of them being indifferent together.' Kate thought to herself as they neared Humphrey's neighborhood. It wasn't long before they were pulling onto Humphrey's street and that seemed to make Lilly perked up. "Looks like we are the last ones here." Lilly commented as they both began to look for a place to park on the street.

"It looks that way doesn't it," Kate replied as they crept down the street. "I think Candy said she was going to be running behind, I just hope you know who isn't here."

"Jealous much Kate?" Lilly

"Dont go there..." Kate playfully snapped. "There we go, there's room in the driveway for one more car behind Humphrey's." She said to herself as she angled the BMW into the driveway slowly so as not to scrape the underside. She slowly eased it up behind Humphrey's Camaro, before setting the e-brake, shutting the car off and placing it in gear to help to keep it from rolling backwards down the drive way. As they exited the car and walked up the drive to the open garage door, she glanced back at her car and thought to herself with a smile 'Damn she's a pretty thing.' In doing so, she was totally oblivious to the wolf who was crouched down directly in her path rummaging through the fridge with the door open for something to drink. As Kate was turning her head back around, she noticed the young wolf in the corner of her eyes but it was too late. She let out a loud yelp as she crashed into the unknown wolf, falling onto the floor on the other side of him.

"Oh my God Kate are you ok?" Salty asked as he stood up and quickly dashed over to check on her. Kate laughed nervously, trying to play off any apparent pain she may have been in before slowly getting up as she replied. "Yea I'm ok, takes more than a little fall to keep me down." Salty leaned down and helped her up slowly, making sure she was alright. Lilly on the other hand, had watched the whole thing play out before her eyes and was trying her hardest not to laugh. Kate smiled as she dusted her jeans off and made sure nothing was broken or knocked over on her trip down. "Thank you Salty, even though my sister could've warned me or even helped me just the same." She said as she gave her sister a look that translated into thanks alot.

Lilly rolled her eyes at Kate and said "Well your spose to be the older and smarter one, its not my fault you can't watch where you are going because you were to busy staring at Humphrey's car. Now come on, I bet someone would be excited to know you're here." Kate never even got a chance to defend her self before Lilly disappeared through the door. Kate sighed before Salty and her followed Lilly through the screen door and into the back yard where everyone else was at. No sooner than the screen door shut, Humphrey's voice could be heard over everyone elses. "Lilly... Kate... I'm so glad you guys made it." Lilly's tail began wagging quickly as she ran up past Sweets, Shakey and Salty, pretty much tackling Humphrey as she pressed her head into his chest as she gave him a hug.

"Well I'm happy to see you too Lilly." He laughed as he squeezed her, while attempting to regain his footing and not fall into the grill he was attempting to cook on. She looked up into his blue eyes with excitement as they released from the hug and motioned for him to lean down to her level. As he lowered himself down, Lilly whispered into his ear "I met one of your friends last night, I cant belive that you wouldn't tell me that you had such a hottie as a friend. I thought we were better friends than that." He looked at her at her with a confused face, as if he was thinking about who she could possibly have met that she couldn't have already met by now. "Who are you talking about? You know all of my friends I'm pretty sure of." Lilly gave him that 'are you fucking serious look', before she whispered into his ear. "What about a sexy piece of wolf meat named Garth?"

Humphrey leaned up with a smile before replying "Well...I mean... I guess it never crossed my mind, but where did you see him at and when? He hasn't been around the past few times I have been out."

Lilly had a huge smile as she replied. "Well... last night me and a couple friends snuck out and I met him at the District when he pulled in and parked a few cars away. Humphrey... you gotta get me a ride in that car. Pretty please... you will be my most favorite wolf ever to walk this earth." She begged with pleading eyes and her paws clasped together in front of her about chest height. He pretended to ignore her as he flipped the burgers and hotdogs with a smile across his face. Seeing this made her beg even harder. "Humph... pu-please... your like a big brother to me, which makes you my favorite person already. Please..." He took a deep breath before responding calmly, "I will see what I can do." Once again he was blindsided with a huge hug from Lilly as her tail wagged excitedly and she squeezed him until it felt as if his insides were going to be crushed from the pressure. "Oh thank you... thank you!" She exclaimed before she let go and made her way over to Salty and the rest of the group, who were sitting around in some old bucket seats that Humphrey's Dad had turned into chairs. Humphrey turned back to the grill, flipping the burgers and hotdogs so that they wouldn't burn one oneside.

"So what are you burning this time?" Kate asked as she walked up on him.

Humphrey rolled his eyes playfully as he closed the lid and responded with "Oh you act like I can't grill."

"Well I seem to remember last October you burned everything on the grill, including the hot dogs." Kate responded with a smile and a certain happiness about her. "We ended up just going out to eat because everything was rather, um... extra crispy."

"Well this time will be different." He replied.

"Really? Because there's flames coming out from under the top of the lid." Kate pointed out. Humphrey looked at her like she was joking until he turned to look and quickly flung the lip back open as a massive fireball flared up. "Shit shit shit..." he exclaimed. Glancing back at Salty, Sweets, Lilly and Shakey to make sure no one else was paying attention, he desperately searched for his glass of water as Kate popped the lid off her fountain drink and poured it onto the flames to extinguish the flare up. He mouthed thank you as she laughed coyishly at him while he pulled the burgers and hotdogs dogs off the grill before turning off the propane and walking over to join the others. "Foods done" Humphrey hollared out as he sat the plate down on the table made from old car wheels and piece of wood sat ontop of them. The others looked at the plate of food as Humphrey sat down on a bench seat that appears to have been taken out of a old truck or van. Kate, on the other hand, disappeared into the garage to replace the coke that she had poured out to help Humphrey.

Salty was the first to comment as everyone looked over at the hot food resting on the table. "So should I have ordered pizza earlier or are we going to actually be able to eat this time around?" Everyone laughed as Salty gave him some hell, but Humphrey just shrugged his shoulders as he responded. "Hey now, I think these look a lot better than last time."

"Yea, which means they're probably still raw in the middle." Sweets chimed in jokingly. "So, who's going to be the test subject?"

"Kate" Humphrey said softly as he watched her return from the garage with two sodas in her hand, before sitting them down and grabbing a paper plate. The group fell silent as they watched her fill up the plate with a burger and some chips. After she was done, she picked up the two cokes and walked over and sat down beside Humphrey. "Hey I grabbed you a drink while I was getting me one." She said as she got sat the plate down on her lap and handed him the soda. She was still oblivious to everyone watching her as she picked up the burger, taking a bite and then a swallow of her soda before looking at everyone who was busy watching at her silently. "What?"She questioned them, while looking around the group. All of a sudden Sweets asked "Well... how is the burger?"

Kate looked at them, closed one eye and pretended to inspect the burger before taking a deep breath "Well..."

"Well what?" Lilly asked as her stomach was demanding sustenance rather loudly.

Kate looked at Humphrey and gave him an unhappy look, before looking towards her feet. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath "Well... I hate to be the bearer of bad news..." her voice trailed off as she paused before finishing her response "They're awesome... absolutely awesome!" she exclaimed as she looked Humphrey in the eyes with a look of excitement. "No offense Humph, but these are a million times better than the ones from before." As she went about finishing her burger, the others all got up and made themselves a plate or two. It wasn't long before the once towering mound of burgers and dogs quickly diminished down to no more than a few hot dogs and burger crumbs. While everyone was enjoying the company of each other and the first cookout of the year, no one seemed to notice Salty motioning with his eyes at Humphrey and Humphrey giving him subtle yet dirty looks in response. Humphrey felt the need to break away after some intense eyeball language and stood up to walk over and throw his now empty plate away. " Anyone want another coke or anything from inside the house?" He asked everyone. Salty looked at him and smiled, while knowing what he was doing. "Yea me and my baby girl could use another" Lilly looked down at her bottle of water before responding "Yea I'll take another bottle of water Humph." As Humphrey started walking to the garage to get everyone another drink and to get away from Salty's silent badgering, he never noticed the second set of paw steps that was slightly off beat to his own. Once inside the garage Humphrey opened the fridge and leaned down to start pulling enough cokes and bottle waters out for every one. "Humph" Kate called out. "Here let me help you out with a few of them." She offered and unknowingly startled Humphrey as he banged his Head hard on the top of the inside of the fridge with a loud bang.

"Oh my God Humphrey are you ok!" Kate exclaimed as he sat back on his rear and rubbed his throbbing head before replying. "Yea I'm ok but jeez Kate, sneak up on wolves much?" He sat back and looked up at her laughing softly with a smile on his face.

"Humph, I'm so so sorry. I really didn't..." Kate got out before Humphrey cut her off. "Its ok Kate, it really doesn't hurt that bad." He looked up into her eyes as a sudden wave of butterflies came over him and fluttered wildly about in his stomach. 'A girl of her stature couldn't like a wolf like me... could she" He thought to himself before asking her a question. "Hey... " Was all he could get out and made the situation even more awkward than it really was as Kate looked at him strangely. "Um... hey" Kate replied as she looked at him with a bit of confusion. 'Way to go idiot.' He thought to himself as he slowly stood up. 'As if the situation needed to be thrown into awkwardness more than it is when she is around.' He quickly shook the thoughts out of his head before responding, "So you going to help me out or just stand there all day?" He asked playfully as he handed her some of the drinks before grabbing the rest of them and saying "You know if we stay gone much longer, they will start thinking things." Kate laughed as she took the drinks and leaned against the side of the fridge watching Humphrey pick up the shaken cokes on the floor. "Would that be such a bad thing?" She asked jokingly with a wink before walking out the door into the backyard and leaving Humphrey blushing a bright red under his fur to the point that it was pretty much visible through his fur.

 **A/N: Well how was it? Its been a wild ride the past few months and I really am sorry for the wait. I had intended to have this chapter and one more out before Christmas but that obviously didn't happen and neither did getting this one out for Christmas Morning. After one of my classmates died in a motorcycle accident a few months ago while working on the early stages of the chapter, I had to take a break as it hit home. We ride fast and speed is always a factor when we are out and mix in some carelessness and cockiness, then you have a recipe for disaster. His death though was no more than inattention on the driver of the car as she cut across two lanes of one way traffic to turn in to a store, and in doing so, cut in front of him leaving him no time to react. Then it was a two more funerals, the holidays and working 80-90 hour work weeks with no days off until Christmas Day that I rarely found time to write, with the latter being the main reason. Work is slowing down for the most part, but wont truly slow down completely until after Easter, but I will be able to get chapters out more quickly as I have more time to do so now. See you guys in the next chapter but no promises as to when that is. :P**


	7. Chapter Six

**A/N: A new year and a new chapter for your eyes to read, as well as a bump in the rating from T to M. Nothing major so don't get too awful excited, but there is a little teaser for your pleasure. Honestly I kind of lost feeling for it for a little while and never made much progress on it until about two weeks ago when I started writing about 1000 words or so a sitting. Don't worry though as I will complete this story and maybe even start a second one that I have been playing with for a few months now. PBJNAchos, the "nameless" guest that left a review, as well as everyone else, thank you for taking time to write a review for the last chapter. It has been a long enough wait without my rambling, so on to the next chapter in this story...**

"Kate you know you don't have to stay and help, as we have a dish washer in front of you." Humphrey said as he motioned with his paw over to the square white door that was positioned underneath the counter top beside her, while putting the last of the uneaten food away for later. The dishwasher seemed out of place as it was the only appliance that didn't have stainless steel covering its exterior, and stood out like an eyesore sunk in between the dark maple stained cabinets that surrounded it and the dark mahogany wood floor that swept across the entire kitchen floor below it and into the living room as well. His father had been planning on buying a different one to match the rest of the kitchen, but Fenrir had other plans for him in mind. "Humph, it's not that big of a deal and I'm not the type to make a mess and not help clean up afterwards, Mom taught us better than that." Kate responded as she put the last clean dish onto the drying rack and turned around to face him with her soft hazel eyes locking in with his, her back pressed softly against the counter and her tail slightly swaying side to side. "I do have a question though, but I didn't want to ask it in front of the others."

Hearing this sent the butterflies into a crazed fury inside his stomach, almost to the point of doubling him over. He looked at her while trying to hide his nervousness and leaned against the bar top behind him. "What's up?" Humphrey asked as he played with his car keys.

"Well you know we have been friends since, well forever." Kate responded.

"Yea" he replied as a knot formed in his throat and the butterflies went into hyper drive. 'Oh fuck, she's about to ask me out' he thought to himself as each breathe got shallower and his mouth went dry. It was getting harder to hide his nervousness with each passing second and Kate was starting to pick up on it as she leaned up off the counter top and stood up straight.

"I was wondering how well you know Garth and what kind of guy he is?"

Humphrey breathed a sigh of relief hearing this, knowing now where she was headed with the conversation and replied. "Well not good enough to tell you what color underwear he has on, but good enough to know that he's a decent guy, a jock none the less but a decent guy. Why the sudden interest in him? You have a date with him?" He already knew the answer, but wanted to play dumb for the minute to see how she reacted. Kate's eyes got big as she was shocked that he would ask such a question and her eye brows narrowed as she reached for the nearest thing to her to throw at him. Which just so happened to be a small hand towel. As it flew through the air toward him, Humphrey hollered out "LILLY!" Hearing this made Kate leaped across the room towards him, effectively knocking him off his balance and onto the floor with her landing on top of him with her paw over top of his muzzle. His attempt to scream came out as muffled nothingness as Kate glared at him from her position on top of him. She lowered her head down really close to his, to the point that her nose was mere inches away from touching the back of her paw that was covering his muzzle. "Lilly isn't going to save you this time, because if you remember she went with Salty to take Sweets home." Kate reminded him as she held her paw on his muzzle and punched him with the other in the shoulder. "How dare you ask if I have a date with him Humph? You know me better than most and egotistical football players are not my type. I may be a cheerleader, but there is no way in hell I would date one of those meat heads." She was about to let go of his muzzle when all of a sudden she felt him stick his tongue out and lick the palm of her paw in an attempt to get her to go, which worked. She quickly let go and pulled her paw away in fake disgust as she exclaimed "REALLY HUMPHREY?!" He let out a laugh as she got up to wipe the saliva off her paw and he stood up himself, dusting his jeans off. "Well... are you going to answer my question?"

"Will you grab me an Mt Dew out of the fridge in the garage and meet me in the living room? I'll tell you everything you want to know" Humphrey replied as he made his way into the living room. "Grab yourself one as well if you want." Once in the living room, he plopped down on his favorite spot on the couch, proceeding to turn on the T.V. and start channel surfing to find something to watch. "I guess so" She said as she walked across the kitchen floor towards the door leading into the garage. Upon entering the attached garage and turning on the light, she made her way to the fridge and grabbed the last two Mt Dews from within.

After she made her way back in and closed the door behind her, she walked into the living room to find Humphrey still trying to find something to watch. "Here you go Humph" she said as she handed him his drink before sitting down on the other end of the couch while facing him. "So tell me about Garth Humph." He flicked off the T.V. and opened his drink before shifting how he sat on the couch to face her.

"Well let's see he doesn't live around here and he does street race some. Surprisingly though I've never raced him but he's good at what he does, although his Dad would beat his ass if he knew that he did. As a matter of fact that's where I met him at was a street race back in Sept I guess."

"Where was I at when you met him?" Kate asked "I'm usually always out there with you guys"

"Um... that was when I was going out with Claws, you know when we were actually together and you and I wasn't really hanging out much." He said reluctantly, as if he didn't want to, but felt the need not to lie to her. "Anyways he really isn't that bad of a guy, definitely not the typical jock that we go to school with. Think Mooch, but more in shape. Not trying to say Mooch is fat or anything. I mean like I know him and I guess you could say we are friends, but I don't have his number or anything like that. Usually we run into each other in the warehouse district and chat it up. Why do you ask?"

"Well Lilly is crushing on him after she met him last night and of course he drives a Mustang so that's a double win in her eyes." Kate replied. "She said he was up here visiting family and some friends and said he knew you so she was a little more than excited about coming over here today, thinking maybe he would be here."

"I don't think he has ever been over here to the house, but if he has then it would've been with his Dad. Speaking of which, you know his Dad."

Hearing this put a confused look on Kate's face as she took a sip from the can before responding with "Who is his Dad then?"

"Well... promise me you won't freak out when I tell you who."

"Oh come on Humph, unless it's some serial killer or weirdo I don't think I would freak out"

"Just promise me."

"Fine... I promise."

Humphrey took a deep breathe before responding, "Dad's friend Tony."

"You have got to be kidding me Humph, Tony is his father? I didn't even know Tony had a kid much less a son." Kate replied in complete shock.

"Yea I didn't either and it's kind of a long story, but that is neither here nor there."

"Not trying to be mean but who would want to date that, much less sleep with him. Had to be one desperate..." Kate was interrupted in mid-sentence by Humphrey.

"KATE! Really?!" Humphrey couldn't believe the words that were coming out of Kate's mouth.

"Well I'm going to tell Lilly that she can't date Garth. Anything that has to do with Tony has to be a complete asshole just like him" She reached for her phone and unlocked it, before clicking on Lilly's and her conversation to send her a message.

"Kate, chill out ok. Garth is nothing like his Dad or your typical jock and if you're doing what I think you are doing, you are going to break her heart by telling her that she can't chase after him." Humphrey said as he threw a pillow at her, but it went over her head and hit the wall behind her. "Kate?" he said again in an attempt to get her attention from what he knew she was busy doing on her phone. Kate locked her screen and sat her phone down on the coffee table, which was made from an old engine block, beside her before looking up at Humphrey with that "I didn't do anything" look on her face. "Kate what did you tell Lilly?" he asked, hoping it wasn't what he thought she said.

"I just told her that we need to talk when she gets back with Salty and it won't be anything bad Humphrey, I promise. I just want her to be careful, because if I have to be the bigger sister and rip his balls off to prove a point, I will." Kate replied with a smile as Humphrey cringed at the thought of balls being ripped off and all he could really reply with was "Ow...' Kate looked at him and laughed and said "So since it's just us, what do you want to do? Feel like getting your ass handed to you by a girl on Need for Speed again?"

"Not really, Salt and me spent a lot of the morning battling it out on Call of Duty and I'm kind of not in the mood to play right now. I need to get out there and clean up the garage, but it can wait until another day." he replied as he leaned back against the back of the couch as he thought for a minute. He would kill to take her upstairs and live out one of his many fantasies he has had about him and her getting it on, but he knew that was out of the question as she's not that type of girl. As far as he knew she hasn't even slept with anyone in that manner yet, but that did stop him from wanting to be her first. Then he remembered that he still had homework to do and he had no idea how to do it. "Well, I do need some help with our homework for Mrs. Johnson's class. I haven't even started it yet and honestly I really wasn't paying attention in class."

"Oh I know, I couldn't tell you how many times I looked over at you and you were fast asleep to the point that there was a puddle of drool on the desk." Kate laughed at the thought and Humphrey just rolled his eyes as he replied "Oh I was not drooling, I wasn't that bad."

"Whatever you have to tell yourself, Humph. You're just lucky that I had left my phone in my locker Friday." Kate said as she sat up onto the edge of the couch. "So do you want my help or are you just going to beg the teacher for an extension on typical Humphrey Jackson fashion?"

"Yea, let me run upstairs and get my books and stuff for her class, then I'll be right back down." Humphrey said as he slowly stood up and stretched with a loud yawn before glancing at the clock as he made his way through the living room and towards the stairs that lead upstairs. "It's been a long day, such a long day it feels like it's later than it actually is." Hearing this made Kate glance down at her phone and noticed it was only 6 o'clock or so and was starting to wonder where Salty and Lilly was and what was taking them so long. Just as she reached for her phone to text her little sister, she remembered that Sweets was wanting to show Lilly something on the way home. Remembering this, Kate sat her phone back down and decided that if they wasn't back by 7 or so she would text or call to make sure nothing had happened. Humphrey was taking long as well it seemed, so she decided to go up there and see what was taking him so long. "I bet he left his homework in his locker at school again.' Kate thought to herself as she stood up and made her way to the base of the stairs and giving a quick glance up to see if he had appeared at the top of them. Not seeing him there, she made her way up the stairs and down the hallway to his room and poked her head inside.

"Humphrey?" she called, but there was no answer. She took a few steps into his room while trying to dodge the piles of dirty clothes that scattered his floor to the point that only a few patches of the beautiful mahogany stained floor was visible. "Humph?" she called a little louder but once again there was no answer and still no sign of him to be found. 'Surely to God he didn't fall through a worm hole or something.' she thought to herself as she looked about his room. As she looked about she noticed that besides the random car part or two that adorned his walls, his room was pretty typical of any teenage boy's room that she had ever been in. Not that she had been in very many mind you. Other than Humphrey's abode, there was probably only two others that she had been in and they were pretty much the same way with the dirty clothes scattered about on the floor. Humphrey didn't have band posters lining his walls like she did though. No Humphrey's walls were covered with one or two band posters, a Honda valve cover that he had turned into a coat rack and few random pictures of him and the rest of the people from their little group from over the years. Most of pictures were of them in goofy poses or something of the sorts, as Humphrey always knew how to liven up any situation. Kate laughed quietly to herself as she thought about it while glancing at a few of the pictures. That was one of the things that attracted her to him over most of the guys at school, his sense of humor. She just kind of stood there looking at the pictures when the sound of someone clearing their throat caught her attention. As she turned around, she noticed Humphrey standing there with that goofy smile on his face. "How long have you been standing there and I thought you came up here after your homework?" She asked as she walked over to him.

"Long enough to watch you laugh at some of the pictures. To answer your other question, after I made it up here I remembered I left it in the hatch of the Camaro. So I went out to the garage to retrieve it. When I came back in, I noticed you wasn't in the living room and I heard some noise upstairs. So I knew where you had disappeared to." He replied as he stared into her hazel brown eyes walked into his room, meeting her about half way. "Been some fun times hasn't it?" He asked her as he looked at some of the pictures. Before she could answer, he pointed one of the pictures and said "Remember this one? We were at Silverwood Amusement Park in Idaho and if I'm not mistaken this was taken right before Salty threw up after riding the Tremor Rollercoaster." He let out a small chuckle as he thought about Salty with his head stuck in the trash can right at the exit of the ride.

"Yea but in his defense, we did just ride the Tilt a Whirl five times in a row before hopping on the roller coaster and he did say he was feeling a little queasy before getting on the ride. We need to go back again sometime as I think we all really had fun there." Kate replied. "Maybe we can get everyone together and go again this summer. What do you think?"

"Uh huh, taking up for Salty huh?" He said playfully with that goofy grin on his face. "That does sound like a good idea. Maybe we can talk about it tomorrow with everyone during lunch at school."

"Sounds great and someone has to as he's not here to defend himself." Kate replied as she rolled her eyes at him, knowing what he was implying. "Are you still wanting help on your homework or are you going to stand around and make jokes about me liking your friends all day. "Humphrey laughed and nodded his head towards the door as he walked towards it. "Well come on then" he said as he walked towards the doorway. Kate's tail wagged slowly as she watched him walk out of the room and disappear down the hallway before she followed him back into the living room. Once they got back into the living room and sat down on the couch with everything in front of them, they started going to work on the homework.

 **About an hour or so later...**

"Salty we really should get going if you don't care. I told Kate that we wouldn't be gone long and it's already after 8, plus it's a school night." Lilly slightly begged of Salty while he and Sweets were busy making out on the couch at Sweet's house. Lilly just knew that Kate was going to jump down her throat for the second time today for being gone so long and she knew that Salty is almost as bad as Humphrey on losing track of time. Luckily though Salty and Sweets broke free long enough for Salty to check out the time on his phone.

"Shit, I'm sorry Lilly, I didn't realize we have been gone that long." Salty apologized as he slid his phone back into his pocket and leaned back over to kiss Sweets one more time. As he brought his muzzle close to hers, he whispered softly "I got to go baby, but I will be seeing you in the morning." He kissed her softly on her lips before standing up and helping her up as well. He gave his keys to Lilly and as he did so he said "Go ahead and go out to the truck, I need to use the bathroom and then I'll be out there so we can go." As Lilly took the keys and walked out the door, Salty pulled Sweets into a hug and grabbed her ass with his right paw as he kept her pressed against him with his left arm. "Salty what do you think you are doing?" Sweets asked with a bit of playfulness in her voice. "You know we don't have enough time to do anything before Mom gets home from work and on top of that Lilly is outside waiting on you to take her back to Humphrey's."

"I know... I know I'm leaving. I just wanted to..." Salty got out before he was interrupted by Sweets as she pressed herself against him, running a paw up the inside of his leg to the bulge that was protruding out. As she did so, she leaned into his ear and gave it a small nibble while at the same time gently massaging the bulging area. "I know exactly what you're doing and its working, but you really need to get home and make sure Kate isn't mad at Lilly. Do this and I promise you next time you come over, the neighbors are going to know my name." She leaned up to his lips and kissed him deeply, sliding her tongue into his muzzle and fighting his tongue for dominance as she softly caressed his bulging package. As they kissed, he gripped her ass with both paws and pulled her tightly against his hips and moaned hard into her mouth. She was letting out some soft moans as well and could feel herself getting wet at the thought of him fucking her from behind again just like the other day, when he had her pressed against the back of the couch as they watched Humphrey and Kate flirt outside while washing the cars. From there her mind floated to the next time they had alone together and the things she was going to do to him. She broke the kiss and let out a couple deep breathes before saying "Go before I tear your clothes off and fuck you right here. Then Mom will come home and I'll be grounded and you won't be allowed over here anymore. Not to mention Lilly would walk in on us, scaring her for life and Humphrey and Kate would be pissed at us." Salty reached down as he panted and adjusted himself so it wasn't as noticeable and nodded his head." Yea I bet Kate is probably pretty mad right about now, but I'm really surprised they haven't texted asking where we are." He reached for the door and started to turn the knob, but as he did he had a finger coated with some succulent juices unexpectantly shoved into his muzzle. As he closed his eyes and sucked Sweet's juices off of her finger he heard her whisper in his ear "There's a taste of things to cum, now get going." She pulled her finger back out and patted him on the ass as he walked out the door and made his way to his truck. Reaching the truck and grabbing the handle, he looked back up at the door to see Sweets standing there and giving him a wink before disappearing out of the doorway and closing the door behind her. As he climbed in and put his seatbelt on, he noticed that Lilly had already started the truck and had the music bumping pretty hard already. He looked over at her and asked "Heard anything from Kate or Humphrey?"

Lilly checked her phone before responding with "No not yet, but I hope everything is ok." As she locked her phone and sat it back down in the cup holder, she looked out the window and watched the urban landscape roll by. After a few minutes of the ride back to the house being quiet, she looked over at Salty and said "You don't think they are..." but she just kind of trailed off and hoped Salty would understand where she was going with this. Salty let out a good laugh after hearing this and turned to look at her as he stopped at a stop light. "Really Lilly? I mean its Humphrey and Kate we are talking about. Humphrey doesn't even have the balls to ask Kate to go see a movie, much less anything else." Lilly was somewhat shocked to hear this. "You have got to be kidding me right, I mean I knew that he was shy when it came to things like that, but surely I figured he would have no problems asking a girl to the movies." She replied as she thumbed through Salty's IPod to find something to listen to. "Not kidding you at all, but it's not just any girl as you have to remember about Claws. For some reason it's just Kate that he is like that with." Salty said as he thought about telling her about the bet Humphrey and he had earlier that morning. He talked himself out of it, and decided that it would be best if no one else knew about the bet incase Humphrey really did go through with it. If not though, he was going to call him out like he was a winner on a game show about it.

"That's funny in a way, but you know the feeling is so mutual between them. I'm shocked that Kate hasn't asked him out herself to be honest." Lilly replied as they finally turned onto the street that Salty and Humphrey lived. As Salty pulled into the driveway and shut the truck off, he looked over at her and said "Well don't say anything but that's probably going to be what it takes if I know Humphrey." They both laughed about it as they got out of the truck and made the walk up the walkway to the front door. "True and it looks like all the lights are on, so that's a good sign I guess." Lilly said as they stepped up on the porch and Salty opened the screen door. "Yea unless Humphrey and your sister are exhibitionists." Lilly's eyes got big at the comment and took a step back away from the door and said "In that case, you can go first." Salty laughed at her response and opened the front door only to see a scene he wasn't expecting. Kate and Humphrey weren't on the couch playing PlayStation or zoned out in the television. As a matter of fact the whole house was quiet and neither one was anywhere to be found. Seeing this had Salty worried some as he feared he was going to eat his words about not having to worry about walking in on them doing anything. Giving a somewhat fearful glance back at Lilly, he shrugged his shoulders as she mouthed 'Where are they?' to him. He made his way across the living room floor and leaned his head up into the stairwell in an attempt to see if he heard anything before venturing up to look for them. Not hearing anything, he made his way slowly up the stairs and down the hallway towards Humphrey's closed door with Lilly following close behind. As he reached the closed door, he looked back at Lilly with that 'You don't really think they are" look on his face. She shrugged and motioned for him to go ahead and open the door as she took a step or two back so that she wouldn't see anything if it were to be the case at hand. Salty felt that he should at least knock or call out one of their names, but before he really gave it any thought he was already turning the knob and opening the door. As he walked in he was shocked that the scene laid out in front of his eyes and grabbed for Lilly's arm so she could see as well.

There before both of them was Kate passed out with one of Humphrey's favorite blankets pulled over top of her as she laid on Humphrey's bed and Humphrey was sitting at his desk passed out with his head laying on top of a drawing that he was working on it would seem. As the pencil was still in his paw and he was softly snoring. Salty looked over to Lilly with a smile and whispered to her "You know they look too good to be woken up." Lilly nodded in reply and whispered back "Yea but Mom would kill us if we didn't come home with it being a school night. I just wonder which one passed out first." As she made her way over to Humphrey to see what he was sketching out. "Don't wake him up." Salty whispered over to her as she softly rested a paw on the desk and tried to look at the drawing that he was mostly covering.

"I won't" she mouthed back as she was unable to see really much of anything on the paper beneath him. To her it looked like he was drawing some kind of car, but there wasn't enough done that she could tell. She looked over at her sister sleeping so peacefully and she really didn't want to wake her, as she knew that she could curl up beside Kate on the bed or even sleep down on the couch. She wasn't sure if their Mom would wig out with it being Humphrey, but you never know with her and as late as it was it would be better to play it safe. As she made her way silently around Humphrey and over to Kate who was sleeping soundly, she looked over at Salty who was busy texting Sweets on his phone she presumed. 'I want love like that. A guy who absolutely adores me and constantly wants to be around me, but at the same time doesn't care if I go hang out with my friends." Lilly thought to herself as she turned her attention back to Kate. She knew she needed to wake her up, but didn't want to wake up Humphrey in the process. Quickly the light bulb came on in her head and she bent down to Kate's only exposed ear and whispered something in it that wasn't loud enough for anyone but Kate to hear. This caused Kate to stir, but not wake up. So Lilly tried it again, but this time she took the back of one of her claws and ran it softly down her sister's side as she whispered in her ear again. Kate stirred a little bit before pawing softly at the air with a grin and said softly "Oh Humphrey I just love it when you run your claws along my side, rawr." Hearing this caused Lilly and Salty both to look with each other with shocked expressions and they both shrugged their shoulders with open paws at each other in confusion. She stirred a little bit more before rolling from her side to her back. Kate then opened her eyes slowly and blinked a few times, as she took a deep breathe while looking around in an attempt to remember where she was at.

As Kate woke up, she was confused as to where she was, why Lilly and Salty were standing there in front of her with a confused look on both of their faces and why Humphrey was slumped over asleep at the desk beside the bed. Then it all came flooding back. After finishing helping Humphrey with his homework, they came up here to hang out while they waited on Lilly and Salty to get back. Humphrey was working on a sketching out an idea and she was laying on his bed talking to him and at some point she guess she fell asleep. As she sat up on the bed, she realized that she had a blanket covering her up. 'Strange, I don't remember having a blanket over top of me.' She thought to herself before looking at Lily and asking her "What time is it?" Lilly put a finger up to her muzzle, motioning for Kate to keep it quiet so as not to wake up Humphrey. Lilly flashed Kate her phone so she could see what time it was and Kate's eyes got big when she saw it was going on 10 pm. "Oh my God Lilly, Mom is going to kill us. Come on, we need to get going and hopefully our parents are asleep when we get home." Lilly nodded and slipped out the door quietly as Kate slowly stood up and stretched really hard and letting out a huge yawn before slowly following the other two out the door. She stopped in the doorway and gave a glance back at Humphrey sleeping. 'He seems so innocent and at peace' She thought to herself as she watched him for a minute. She wasn't sure if she should wake him and get him into his bed or just let him sleep in such a position that he surely would pay the price for in the morning after he awoke. After thinking about for a minute, she walked over to his bed and pulled his blanket back before laying her paw softly on his shoulder. "Humphrey" she whispered into his ear. "Come on let's get in your bed sleepy head." Humphrey mumbled something incoherently as he sat up and with the help of Kate, climbed into his bed and passed back out as if had never he even been awake. Kate pulled the blanket over top of him, just as she assumed he had done her earlier and looked at him with a smile. Leaning down near his ear, she whispered "Goodnight Humphrey" and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek. She then turned off the light over his desk and walked back over to the door way and glanced back one more time with a smile before heading down the hallway and stairs to get Lilly so that they could go home.

Once inside the car and buckled up, Kate started her M3 and let out on the clutch to start their trip across town to home. Lilly looked over at Kate saying "I just hope Mom isn't mad at us when we get home." Kate shrugged her shoulders, "I don't think she will be as they knew we were with Humphrey." Lilly nodded and replied "True, but I still worry." There was a pause of silence between the sisters before Lilly's curiosity got the best of her and she asked "Oh by the way, what took you so long to come down stairs? I figured you would've been right behind Salty and me." Kate glanced over at her sister and replied "I just had to make sure I had everything I had taken over there before we left." As she put her eyes back on the road, a smile came over her face as she shifted the car into the next gear and headed home.


	8. Chapter Seven

**A little late but here's another chapter for your viewing pleasures. Been a long enough wait since the last update, so I wont keep you...**

The sun peaked in through the blinds and partially filled Humphrey's room with the early morning light as the alarm clock buzzed inside of his head as he slept. He was seemingly unfazed and in a deep slumber until after a few minutes, he groggily reached over with his paw and slapped around on the top of the night stand until he found what he was looking for. Humphrey's muzzle opened wide as he let out a huge yawn while stretching with all his might. As he slowly opened his eyes, he did so only to the blinded by a ray of light from between the slates of the blinds covering the window. "Fuck…I really don't want to go to school today." He mumbled softly as he put up one of his paws to block the intruding light and slowly sat up on the edge of his bed. "And I really need to do something about not having curtains on the window."

As he dragged his sleepy body down the hall and making his way to the bathroom, he noticed something seemed off as everything was unusually quiet in the house. There was no sounds of Salty rummaging about down stairs and the radio in Salty's room wasn't up so loud it could wake the dead. Humphrey just dismissed it as Salty wasn't going to school today and shut the bathroom door behind him before slipping out of his black silky boxers and slipping into the shower. He took a deep breath as he prepared himself for the sudden wave of cold water that he knew would be coming from the shower head while turning the knobs mounted on the wall. He cringed as the ice cold water washed over him and soaked him through his fur like a chilled winter wind cutting through a thin jacket. It wasn't long though before the hot water made its way out of the shower head and hitting his cold, wet fur. Humphrey turned it up just a little bit more and debated on hurrying up and washing the dirt out of his fur as well as the unsettling dreams from the night before, or letting the water flow over him for a while. As he made his decision, he closed his eyes and just stood there as the water washed over him while taking long deep breaths to try and ease his mind. A few minutes went by before he reached down to his favorite body wash and started scrubbing his fur clean of yesterday's grime and the smoky smell of the bar b que that always seemed to linger long afterwards. It wasn't long after rinsing off that he was out of the shower and drying himself off, before wrapping the towel around his waist and making himself back down the hallway to his bedroom. When he walked in though, he wasn't expecting to see what he saw in front of him on his bed. He peeked back down the hallway and then back to the sight on his bed.

There was Kate was laying on her side facing him in nothing but a tight lime green shirt and a smile laying in his bed. Her legs were closed and bent at the knees with her left arm draped across the front of her. The covers were pushed to the foot of the bed and the rest of her clothes was folded neatly and stacked on top of the desk beside his bed. His lava lamp was on and sending a soft seductive glow across the room while some old school Shaggy was playing on the radio at a volume just loud enough to be heard. She lifted her eyebrows at him and nodded her head slightly as she softly bite her bottom lip. "Humphrey" she said softly "Why don't you cum over here and join me, as I've been waiting for you to get out of the shower." Humphrey slowly made his way over to her but stopped about a foot away from the bed. "When did you get in here and how?" he asked as he slowly traced the lines of her body with his eyes. "Humphrey, that's not important. What's important is that there is no one here except you and me and I already took the liberty of calling in for us to the school" Kate replied as she scooted back towards the wall on the bed to make room for him to join her, before motioning to him to take off the towel "Come on Humphrey take off the towel and let me see the treat that I am about receive."

Humphrey quickly obliged and let the towel slip down to around his ankles before kicking it away and exposing his rock hard member standing at full attention. "Mmmm damn... Looks like someone is excited and ready to go." Kate said softly as she reached her paw down to her vagina, spreading her legs just enough to slip her paw between them and slowly rubbing her soft pink moistened folds. Letting a soft moan escape her throat, Kate motioned with her head for him to join her in the bed. Humphrey was speechless and unsure if this was really happening, but either way he decided to not mess things up by questioning it and to just let his longest running fantasy of having sex with his best friend come true.

As he slipped in beside her and slid his left arm underneath her neck and wrapping it around to place his paw on her back, she took her free arm and wrapped it around him to pull his naked body against hers. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for this Humphrey Jackson" She whispered in his ear before pressing her muzzle against his in a soft innocent kiss. Humphrey placed his other paw softly on the side of her cheek as he kissed her back, before closing his eyes while slipping his tongue out of his muzzle and invading her slightly open muzzle. Their tongues danced and twirled around each other as she softly moaned into his muzzle. Kate slid her paw away from her now soaking wet pussy and slid it onto the hard member that was pressing into her upper groin area. As she slid her paw up and down his member slowly, the juices on her paw coated his member in her warm juices. Humphrey moaned into her muzzle while their tongues continued to fight for dominance and she slowly picked up the pace of the stroking of his member. As they broke from the kiss, Humphrey was panting softly to try to catch his breath while slowly grinding into her paw that was now moving at a steady rate. "Kate you know I've waited for this moment for a long time." He softly whispered between pants before locking muzzles and kissing her deeply again. After a few more minutes of kissing, she broke the kiss and laid back on the pillow, looking at him with those hungry eyes before speaking. "Well what are we waiting for?" She asked with a seductive smile as she scooted back some, reached down to her shirt, sliding it up over her head and tossed it across the room, landing on the door knob of the bed room door. Thus exposing her perky and firm C size breasts and nipples for Humphrey's eyes to see.

"How are we going to do this?" Humphrey asked as he looked at her now completely naked body lying in front of him. She just looked at him with a smile and replied with "Why are you asking me, you're the one who has had sex before. I figured you would've already planned this day out already." Humphrey didn't really know how to respond because no matter how many times he had it planned out in his head, it wasn't the same as when I was actually about to happen. Seeing his slight hesitation, she responded "I mean if you don't want to do this, we can get our clothes back on and go to school like nothing ever happened." Humphrey scooted towards the edge of the bed and motioned for her to scoot over to the center of the bed. "No no" He replied. "Here lay down right here on your back and I'll slide in between your legs and lay on top of you." She knew that he wouldn't turn this opportunity down and slowly positioned herself just like he said, but kept her legs closed together and bent at the knees with her foot paws resting on the bed. She didn't want to show him the goods just yet. Humphrey on the other hand, stood up and climbed back on to the bed, only this time it was at the foot area and in front of her foot paws on his knees. Kate looked at Humphrey in his deep blue eyes and said "One thing before we do this..." she let her voice kind of trail off as she looked at him nervously. She was nervous and she had every right to be as this would be her first time ever sleeping with any one. Not only would it be her first time but it was with her childhood best friend, the only guy that she had been crushing on since she was old enough to understand what crushing was.

"What's that?" Humphrey asked slightly confused as it seemed like maybe she would back out.

"Promise me you will be easy with me, as I have never had sex with anyone before. As a matter of fact, no one has ever seen my... you know... no one has ever been down there." Kate replied with a touch of nervousness in her voice.

"Kate I promise that I would never do anything to hurt you in any way." Humphrey replied softly and upon hearing this, Kate slowly spread her legs open. Once her legs were spread wide enough for him to slide in between them, he slowly lowered himself down on top of her and laid his rock hard member between the soft wet folds of her awaiting vagina. He was now nose to nose with her and staring deeply into her beautiful hazel eyes and it was now that his stomach was completely tied up in knots. His breathes where considerably shorter than normal and he was trying too hard to fight back the nervousness or at least not to let it show. He began to slowly grinding his rock hard member against her awaiting clitoris, using the wetness that was already there as lubrication. Kate closed her eyes and stuck out her tongue a little before softly biting down as she withdrew it and biting her lower lip in excitement as she instinctively ground her hips slowly against him. He wasn't in her yet as he was merely grinding his member against hers, but she could already feel the heat rising in her body as she was close to having sex for the first time. Humphrey softly kissed her lips before tilting his head, locking muzzles with her and twirling his tongue around in her muzzle with hers.

After a few moments he broke from the kiss, resting his nose against hers and asked "are you ready?" Kate took in a deep breath and let it out slowly before responding with a nervous head nod before locking her eyes with his. Without taking his eyes off of hers, he slid his hips back and used his paw t line up the head of his member with the bottom of her dripping wet vagina. As he slowly moved his hips forward, he stopped as he felt the head of his penis press slightly into her awaiting vagina and brought his paw back up to hers. "It's going to hurt a little at first." Humphrey whispered to her and she nodded before taking a couple shallow breaths. Just as he started to slide the head of his penis inside of her, his cell phone started to ring on the desk beside the bed. He closed his eyes and mouthed the word fuck before opening them and looking at Kate for some direction on whether to keep going or to stop and answer the phone. _'I guess the million dollar question is do I keep going and ignore the phone call, or do I hope I don't kill the moment and answer it to see what whoever is calling wants.?'_ Humphrey thought to himself as he stared lovingly into her hazel eyes.

"Maybe you should answer it, it could be important." Kate suggested as she ran one of her paws along his chest muscles, down along his stomach to the base of his abs and back up again. "It could be some important news about your brother from the military." Humphrey's quickly remembered about his brother. He went missing in Afghanistan a few months before their Dad was killed in the car accident while street racing. His unit and he were coming back from patrols in the Helmand Providence when they were ambushed by a group of insurgents. Everyone in the unit were accounted for except for four, with his brother being one of the four.

"Kate…" he let his voice kind of trailed off while never taking his eyes off the two phones sitting together.

"What is it Humph?" she asked.

"How can you be calling me when your phone is sitting beside mine on the desk?" he asked with confusion in his voice and on his face as he glanced back over to look her in the eyes. It confused him because here was his best friend laying naked and ready to take everything he could give her in this moment, yet there was his phone ringing and her name was on the screen. It really didn't make any sense even more so with the fact that her phone was lying next to his on the table. Humphrey racked his brain but before he could come to a valid conclusion, Kate spoke and interrupted his thoughts.

"I don't know Humphrey, it's your dream so you tell me." Kate replied with a slight smile on her face as she leaned up and kiss him softly on his on his lips. Instead of kissing her back, he sat back on the bed with his legs underneath him and closed his eyes. Humphrey drew in a deep breath before mumbling softly underneath his breath "Fuck me..."

Humphrey's eyes shot open as he awoke to the sound of his phone still ringing on the desk. As he reached for the phone and brought it before his eyes, he thought to himself _'Stupid me should've known it was just a dream. It would never happen in real life and if it did, I would be totally shocked._ ' Looking at the screen to see who it was that interrupted a fantastic dream, he realized it really was Kate who was calling him.

"Good mor..." was all Humphrey could get out before he was interrupted by Kate.

"Humphrey where the hell are you? Class starts in 5 mins" Kate quickly got out. "You sound like you are still asleep."

Humphrey looked over at the clock to only realize that she was right and knowing it would take him a good ten minutes to get out of bed and to school. "Well I was having this awesome dream, until somebody decided to interrupt." He joked as he sat up on his bed and stretched. "I think I'm going to skip today and go back to bed, I didn't sleep well last night and when I did finally get to sleep, someone calls and wakes me up."

"Seriously Humph... you know me have our mid-terms starting today and a huge exam as well as a group project that we have to work on together in Mrs. Hunter's science class" Kate replied. "If you wasn't having late night adventures with Claws, maybe you could get some sleep"

"Really Kate? Actually I couldn't sleep last night because my mind thought it would be a good time to think about Dad and the good times we had before he died. On top of that, I haven't seen Claws since Friday night, so... yea." Humphrey shot back in a semi angry tone.

"Humphrey, I was just picking at you." Kate tried to play off her comment as just playing around, but deep down she actually meant it. She was jealous. Jealous of the girl who seemed to have all of Humphrey's attention when he was awake and dreaming. She had failed to realize that Humphrey felt the same about her as she does him and was afraid that she wouldn't reciprocate the feelings back to him if he put her heart on the line. He slightly snapping at her could've been because of his sleeplessness or it could've been because she struck a nerve, but either way, she knew she had to quickly change the subject and try to smooth things over. "Hey if you hurry, maybe you can slip into class before Mr. Sutton gets here. You know he is always running behind and that would give you time to get here and not get a tardy again."

Humphrey thought about it what she said for a second before sitting up on the side of his bed and replying. "Yea I don't think I can afford another tardy in his class this semester, so I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Ok see you soon" Kate replied as she pulled her phone away from her ear to hang up, but before she could hit the end call button, Humphrey's voice came calling out from the speaker and she quickly put it back up to her ear.

"Kate..."

"Yea Humph?"

"Would you please get me two or three of the sausage biscuits from the cafeteria? Pretty please?" Humphrey asked of her, almost to the point of begging.

"Yea I will and ill have them on me in class waiting for you."

"Thanks Kate, you're the best. I'll be there as soon as I can get dressed." With that he hung up the phone and made a mad scramble to find some clean clothes in one of the many clothes piles scattered about on his floor. Kate on the other hand was smiling as she got up from the table her and the others were sitting at and started to head toward the breakfast line. She stopped and looked at the others, who were wondering where she was going, before replying "I guess I woke him up, but he said he would be here shortly"

Meanwhile Humphrey was searching frantically for his car keys and couldn't remember where he had put them last night. As he turned over everything on his desk and the rest of his room, it clicked where they were. He quickly rushed out the door of his room, down the hallway past Salty's open door and into the kitchen where he and Kate were innocently flirting when he spotted them on the kitchen table. "Ah ha" He exclaimed as he darted out of the kitchen and into the garage where his car was waiting. As he made his way to the waiting Camaro SS, he softly patted the cover covering the car beside the Camaro and said softly "One day soon girl... One day soon." Reaching his car, he was tempted to take the T-tops out and put them in the hatch. "I'll wait until after I get out of school." He said to himself before opening the door and climbing inside to be greeted by the familiar smell of leather and a hint of vanilla perfume from the other night. No sooner than he put the key in the ignition and turned it on, the Camaro came rumbling to life as the smell of 93 octane fuel quickly filled his nostrils and the enclosed garage. With a click of the garage door opener, the door creaked open and Humphrey let out on the clutch to ease the Camaro out and onto the street.

Once he felt the rear tires clear the small curb and come to a rest on the dry pavement of the street, he quickly gave her some gas and releasing the clutch at the same time to get going down the road. She responded the only way she knew how as the rear tires broke traction and the rear end started to slide to the right towards a parked car. Humphrey pushed the clutch in, slammed the shifter into second and the Camaro let out a loud "Chirp" of the rear tires with a small patch of black marks to match the others that was just left. Skipping third gear and going straight into fourth gear, he reached down and turned up the current song playing on the radio. With 'Thinking Out Loud" streaming rather loudly out the speakers, Humphrey was completely oblivious to the world around him. That would soon change though as Humphrey slid the shifter from fourth gear to third gear and then from third gear to second gear and rounding the tight curve in the road. As they hit the apex of the corner, Humphrey pushed down hard on the fun pedal and the Camaro came screaming to life, exiting the corner with the rpms on the tach rising quickly towards redline. Just as the shift light came on, it quickly went right back out as he slammed the shifter into third gear. Unfortunately just as fast as the shift light went out, the red and blue lights from on top the car that was keeping pace with him quickly lit up in his side mirrors.

"FENRIR... YOU GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW!" Humphrey exclaimed in frustration as he let out of the gas and applied the brakes to slow down so he could pull over at the nearest spot available. The Camaro let out a loud growl of frustration as he blipped the throttle to do a clutchless down shift into second and again as he slid the shifter into first gear while easing off the street and pulling over into the gas station parking lot. A slow rumble was escaping the four inch exhaust tips that were slightly poking out just enough past the rear bumper so that it didn't blacken the bumper with carbon. The both of the doors to the police interceptor opened simultaneously and out of the driver side stepped an officer slightly older than Humphrey's father would've been if he were still alive. From the passenger side stepped a younger officer who looked like he was barely old enough to drive, much less old enough to be on the police force. As they made their way to the Camaro, the younger officer walked up to the passenger side with his paw resting on his weapon and the older officer approached the driver side like it was nothing other than a routine traffic stop, as if there were ever such a thing. Once reaching the window nearest to Humphrey, the older wolf leaned down to speak to Humphrey as the younger one leaned down to the passenger side window and kept an ever watchful eye on him for any sign of funny business.

"License and proof of insurance please Mister Jackson." The older officer said as he leaned down to eye level with Humphrey.

Humphrey nodded his head and undid his seat belt so he could lean up and pull out his wallet. As he did though, the younger officer took a step back in a defensive stance and gripped his weapon tightly while leaving it in its holster before saying "Nice and easy there boy." It wasn't until now that Humphrey realized that there were two of them instead of the normal one. He slowed his actions and carefully pulled out his wallet before sliding out his license and handing it to the older Officer. As he did he said "Officer Hutchison, all this for a little speeding." Officer Hutchison let out a small chuckle and replied "Humphrey standard protocol, you know it's nothing personal." He motioned for the younger officer to ease up and to come around to the driver's side. As the younger officer made his way around the back of the car, he kept his eyes on Humphrey for any suspicious behavior. Once he reached the driver side, Officer Hutchison handed the younger officer the paperwork to go back to the back of the car and call it in.

Once the other officer was out of ear shot, Officer Hutchison leaned back down to Humphrey's level and said "Im sorry about him Humphrey, he's fresh out of academy and a little too trigger happy for me. They stuck him with me to train so if I pull you over again, he will be with me. I'm sure you'll be seeing my lights in your review again and knowing you it will be all too soon." He let out another chuckle and looked over to check on the other officer, who was busy calling everything in to dispatch. "Shouldn't you be at school instead of rip roaring up and down the streets?" He asked jokingly.

"Actually Officer Hutchison, I was headed to school right now and I was already running late when you two pulled me over." Humphrey replied.

He looked over to the other officer as he heard dispatch come back with the all clear over the radio, and said to Humphrey "Well slow it down some and I won't keep you and longer than I have. Always remember that it's better to arrive late than to never arrive at all." The younger officer walked up just as Hutchison finished telling Humphrey that and proceeded to hand the id and papers back to Officer Hutchison. As he did so, Officer Hutchison took them and handed them back to Humphrey. "Oh by the way Humphrey, this is Officer Candu and I have a feeling you two will be seeing more of each other." Humphrey nodded and took his papers back, sitting them in his lap before saying "Nice to meet you." But before Officer Candu could respond dispatch came across the radio with an attempted robbery a few blocks away. "Humphrey, duty calls. I'll catch you again sooner than later and if Principle Haddock gives you any grief, tell him to call me." Officer Hutchison gave him a wink before Officer Candu and he walked rather briskly back to the cruiser as Humphrey eased back out into the street and on his way to school.

Once they were back in the cruiser Hutchison looked over at Candu and said "Poor boy has had a rough couple years. First his brother went missing when his convey was attack in Afghanistan and then not a few months later he lost his Dad in a car accident. His Dad and I were really good friends before the accident, so I like to check up on him every now and then to make sure he is doing ok. Now you almost pulled a gun on him and I bet he will be cleaning out his drawers when he makes it to school.." He let out a chuckle and put the cruiser into gear before pulling up to the edge of the parking lot and ready to pull into the street.

Candu looked over at Hutchison who was looking out his window to make sure they were clear to go with his paw on the switches for the lights and sirens. "That's really nice of you sir and they told us to expect the unexpected when conducting a traffic stop." Hutchison nodded and replied with "Its alright, you'll get a chance to apologize." He chuckled before continuing "probably alot sooner than you think."

Candu gave him a weird look. "Really?"

"With Humphrey... oh yea. Well lets do go some real work."

Candu radioed into dispatch "Unit 253 is 10-76 to robbery location." As he did so, Hutchison flipped the switches on for the lights and sirens before pulling out into traffic and headed back the way from which they came.

 **Well how was it? I little shorter than I wanted but I think it works. As always review and let me know what you think about it, as I'll see you on the next update.**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Sorry for the late update, but life and work have both been keeping me busy. However its not as long as i wouldve like, it wil have to do so for now.**

"Where can this boy be?" Kate said quietly to herself as she glanced back and forth from the clock resting high up on the wall, to the door and back again. She was wondering what was taking him so long, as when she got off the phone he was getting dressed and headed to school and here it was almost time for home room to start and he still hadn't made it in. All of a sudden she felt someone nudge her from behind before they rested a paw on her shoulder and softly spoke into her ear. "Where's Humphrey at? You didn't give it to him too hard last night didn't you?" the voice that she recognized as Sweets asked softly with a giggle.

"I don't know as when I called him he said he was getting dressed and would be on his way, but that's been like fifteen minutes ago. And for your information nothing happened between Humphrey and I last night." Kate replied with a slight blush under her fur as she turned around in her seat to face Sweets. "I helped him with his home work and then he sat down to draw me a picture of a car and I guess I fell asleep shortly after. The next thing I know is Lilly was waking me up and Humphrey was passed out with his head on his desk. Oh but it was so sweet because during some point…" Kate suddenly stopped as she was interrupted by the sound of the teachers voice as he suddenly walked in the room.

"You'll have to remind me probably but if I remember, I will bring in some pictures of my old Super Bee I had when I was your age." Mr. Sutton was telling someone as the door opened and he walked into the classroom as the tardy bell rang. This shocking his students because he was actually right on time for once and he was followed in by Humphrey who also had a smile on his face. As Humphrey took his seat next to Kate, Mr. Sutton started calling out names to check attendance.

"Here you go" Kate whispered to Humphrey as she discreetly handed him the sausage biscuits and he slid one into his hoodie pocket and the other he unwrapped to eat. As he did so, Kate couldn't help but notice how good looking he was in his "Pickle Uniform" as everyone that wasn't in the RCAC (Royal Canadian Army Cadet) Program called them. A couple of them out of their group were taking part in the Cadet program, but to Kate none of them looked as good as Humphrey did in the uniform. She wasn't trying to make it noticeable, but she had been looking over at him from the corner of her eyes long enough that Candy noticed and nudged Sweets as she motioned with her eyes towards Kate. Seeing this cause Sweets to smile and laugh softly to her self before pulling out her phone from her pocket enough that she could send Candy a text. Kate on the other hand finally got her fill for the moment and leaned over to Humphrey and asked rather quietly "What happened? I thought you were on your way when I got off the phone with you?"

Humphrey leaned over some as he choked down the last of the second biscuit and replied "I got pulled over by Officer Griffith and Deputy Fife who I thought was going to put a round in me for breathing." Kate's eyes opened wide upon hearing that and mouthed to him "What were you doing to get pulled over with guns drawn?" Humphrey just smile that goofy big smile and mouthed back with "It was a single gun and I was coming to school." Kate rolled her eyes and shook her head as she sat back up in her seat and got ready for class to begin.

 ** _Time skip to lunch..._**

As the lunch bell rang out, the hallways quickly filled full of hungry young wolves as they made their way to the cafeteria for lunch, while a few others went off school campus to their house if they lived nearby or across the street to Kings Pizza Emporium. The latter just happened to be the case for Humphrey and the gang as they made their way quickly across the busy street and into the pizzeria for a bite to eat. As they sat down and Humphrey, Salty and Shakey took off their uniform coats, a young waitress brought out the steaming hot pizza that was preordered and took everyone's drink orders before disappearing to the back to get them filled. None of them wasted any time and quickly dug into the massive Chicago style pizza as their lunch only lasted about thirty minutes. It wasn't long after that the waitress returned with their drinks and even placed a pitcher of coke on the table for them to refill their drinks with. After making sure everyone was ok and didn't need anything, she left them alone to eat their food.

"So I heard you and Humphrey fell asleep together alone in his room last night." Candy inquired jokingly as everyone dug in to their pizza. Upon hearing this Humphrey and Kate both blushed bright red and Shakey came close to choking on his mouthful of pizza. Before Kate even had a chance to defend herself, her sister Lilly chimed in as well with "You guys should've seen it, it was so cute. They were passed out beside each other looking all cute like." Humphrey just put his head down from embarrassment and Kate was blushing so hard that it was showing through her tan fur. A chorus of awe came from everyone in the group as Humphrey and Kate just glanced over at each other for help.

"Damn Humphrey, no wonder you were so late to get to school this morning, I'm surprised either one of you even showed up. I'm a little disappointed that you didn't tell me though." Shakey said laughing as he joined in on the fun and fist bumped Humphrey's shoulder.

"It wasn't what you..." was all that Kate could get out before Sweets interrupted her.

"You know I thought Kate was walking a little funny this morning down the hallway towards the lockers, but now I guess we all know why." Sweets commented quickly and everyone erupted into laughter except Humphrey who just wished he could crawl into a hole and die right now. Even Kate laughed about it some until she looked back over at Humphrey and saw the look of complete embarrassment on his face and knew she needed to intervene quickly before things got much more outta hand.

"Guys.. Guys" Kate stammered out trying to stop laughing from the last comment. "It wasn't what you all think as I fell asleep and then he fell asleep sometime afterwards. I just helped him with his homework." She tried to not make it sound any worse than it already did, but there really wasn't anyway around not making it sound any better than she had.

"Uh huh, we all know the "Official" story... "Helping with his homework" so I guess thats what we are calling it thee days.." Sweets picked at Kate before taking another bite of her slice of pizza. By now Humphrey had lifted his head and was slowly eating his pizza.

"Alright guys, we will leave these two "study buddies" alone." Shakey said. "I got the ok from my parents to use the lake house for spring break, but they just ask that we clean up before we leave and not to tear anything up." Everyone nodded as Shakey continued. "So has everyone asked about going?"

"I haven't but I'm sure that Mom and Dad won't care, although I don't think they would let me and Lilly go for the whole week." Kate replied as she nudged Humphrey with her foot paw from under the table. As he looked up at her with a confused look, she glanced about the table to make sure no one was paying attention before mouthing "I need a favor." His eyes got big as he quickly wondered what it could be and she smiled before mouthing "I'll tell you later when its just us." He nodded in reply before returning his attention to the main conversation at the table. Luckily his timing was perfect because Shakey had just finished giving the run down of everything for spring break and he was about to be asked a question.

"What do you think Humphrey, go for the whole week or just that weekend? like maybe leave on Thursday and comeback Sunday sometime?" Shakey asked.

"Well yea I mean if that's what everyone wants to do that's fine by me, sounds good." Humphrey replied before grabbing another bite of pizza to stuff his muzzle with.

"Alright then that will be the game plan." Shakey said as every one finished off what was left on their plates and glancing up at the clock to see how much time they had left on their lunch, which wasn't long. As they all got up from their seats and Salty went to pay the tab, they were all talking excitedly about the trip. All except Lilly, for she know that she would be the odd ball out as she always is anytime they go to the movies or any trips the group takes. She had a slightly bummed look about her as they all made their way out the door and dodged traffic to get back across the street to school. Kate looked back at her sister as they walked back through the doors and into the huge main hallway of the first floor of the school. Kate noticing the look on her sister's face decided that she would walk her to her next class and see what is up. They all said their good byes and went their separate ways to each of their classes. Well all but Humphrey and Salty as they had RCAC next together. So they walked together out the other set of doors and made their way up the hill to the other building on campus that had the classes for the bad kids on the upper floors and RCAC on the lower floor/basement.

"Ah inspection day, gotta love it." Humphrey said sarcastically as they walked up the hill and he glanced over his ribbons on his chest and the brass rank placed perfectly on his shoulders to make sure there wasn't any smudges on his freshly polished brass.

"You just better hope that the Commander isn't as picky this time, because I thought she was going to flip the last time your squad was inspected. Hell Nicholson's shoes were polished half assed and his brass wasn't even lined up right on his shoulders." Salty replied as they reached the doors leading into class.

"Yea no shit, ugh I could've killed him for that." Humphrey replied as he placed his paw on the door handle and looked at Salty with a sigh. "Here we go." As they walked in, all the cadets were double checking everything on each other and to Humphrey and Salty's surprise, everyone looked good from a distance. Only time would tell once they got into formation in the gym and the company inspection started. Their teachers, Master Warrant Officer Bemboom and Lt. Colonel Russell called their two groups into their class rooms, with the freshmen going with Lt Colonel Russell and the rest going with Master Warrant Officer Bemboom. Humphrey and Salty followed Bemboom into the class on the other side of the gym and took their seats along side the rest of the upper level cadets who were awaiting for class to start.

"Ok boys and ladies, its inspection day this Monday and your Battalion Commander and Company commander will be performing this particular inspection this month, as me and Lt. Colonel have other things that we need to attend to." Bemboom replied as he stood up from his desk at the front of the class. "Head out and prepare to get into formation." With that being said, the cadets filed out of the class room and into the gym to join the first year cadets to prepare for the monthly inspection. As they all looked each other over for a few minutes before the Battalion Commander entered the room, Salty took his place at the front of the group and stood at attention.

"Delta Company fall in." Salty barked out to the cadets under his command as Company Commander as the Battalion Commander and XO walked into the gym together. Once the company was in formation and standing at attention, Salty did an about-face and stood at attention while waiting for the Battalion CO and XO to stand before him. Luckily he didn't have to wait for long as they were standing there before him when he did his about face. He saluted them and they saluted back before he put his right paw back at his side. "Delta Company ready for inspection." Salty said while looking straight ahead at a spot on the wall.

"Cadet Master Warrant Officer would you join along side for the inspection of your Company?" The Battalion Commander inquired of Salty and which he replied with "Yes Ma'am"

"Then lets get started shall we."

"Company... Parade Rest." Salty ordered the cadets under his command and followed the CO and XO of the Battalion to the first squad. Upon reaching the first squad, the squad leader, a wolf by the name of Ronnie, ordered his squad to stand at attention so they could be inspected. Humphrey stood there and couldn't help but watch as they inspected each individual member of each squad, but he was careful not to get caught looking as he was suppose to be staring straight ahead. "It seemed like for ever before they finally got around to inspecting his squad and as they finished with the squad in front of his, Humphrey called out "Squad attention!"

"Afternoon Cadet Sargent. how are things going today?" The CO asked of him.

Never taking his eyes off the spot of the back of the head of the wolf in front of him, he replied "Pretty good Ma'am."

"That's good."

As the CO looked him over and measured the distances of his rank and ribbons to determine if they were within accordance to the Army specifications, they small talked about nothing really in particular. Although in the back of his head he hoped the rest of the members of his squad had gotten their shit together this time around. He had the last squad of his company, which meant it was the worst characters of Delta Company and he were responsible to get them in shape and keep them in line. If one of them acted out of line, the whole squad got in trouble and Humphrey had to deal out the punishment and receive it just the same. For it would seem to those on the outside looking in that he was the warden and prisoner in the same. Which he enjoyed the position, he just wished his squad didn't screw up as much as they did.

"Excellent job Cadet Sargent on your uniform and let's hope the rest of your squad has the same attention to detail as you." The CO said before moving on to the next cadet and this put Salty standing in front of him. The two made eye contact and like a thon in his side Salty reminded him of an old wager as he mouthed discreetly to Humphrey "Did you do it yet?" In which Humphrey immediately knew what he was talking about and without responding verbally, he merely took his eyes and looked through Salty. Salty shook his head and mouthed "I knew you wouldn't do it." before smiling and rolling his eyes at Humphrey. Humphrey didn't let it phase him though as he stood there at full attention. He knew he would deal with Salty later for trying to get in his head during this important moment, during the meantime, he was trying to make it through the rest of this class as the final period of the day was next and it was study hall for him.

 **Officer Griffith and Deputy Fife are references to an older american tv show called Andy Griffith in which Barney Fife is always quick with his revolver and shoots himself on accident in atleast one episode. There will be more references to the show as the story goes along.**


	10. Chapter 9

"Humphrey wait up!" Kate hollered out as she zig zagged through the parked cars in the school parking lot in an attempt to catch her best friend's attention. Humphrey though kept walking but slowed his pace some as he reached his car and turned around to see who it was that was hollering his name. As he fumbled slowly for his car keys, he never took his eyes off the girl of his dreams as she quickly walked up on him and his car. "Hey." Kate said between breathes. "I need to talk to you or did you forget?"

Humphrey quickly got that oh fuck I forgot look on his face before responding to her question. "Yeah I'm sorry Kate, I just forgot about it with all the junk I had to cram in my mind today. "A slight smile broke as he stared her in the eyes. "So do you want to talk here or somewhere else?" His stomach knotted up some in nervousness as if he were asking her to go on a date or something.

"I doesn't matter Humph, but I just need to take Lilly home first and see if Mom has anything for me to do first." Kate replied as she gently sat on the edge of the fender on the Camaro which in turn made Humphrey cringe some. That was one thing he never understood because they're not park benches. Before he could respond though, Kate quickly realized what she was doing and leaned up off of it. Seeing this made Humphrey crack a small smile, "Kate, its ok you know." He responded as he proceeded to insert his keys in the door to unlock it. Kate slowly eased back down onto the fender and was slightly sitting on it and the very edge of his hood. "Well I know how people get about their cars and I just had a blonde moment."

Humphrey laughed a little and replied as he opened the car door and leaned in to put his book bag inside. "Kate there is instances where it is ok and there are exceptions to the so called rules you know. I tell you what, take Lilly home and I'll pick you up from your house." He stepped out of the doorway of the car and walked over to stand in front of Kate. "Deal?" Kate pulled him into a hug and whispered "Deal" Humphrey reciprocated the hug and squeezed her tightly and picking her up off the ground that her feet were dangling in the air slightly.

As he put her back down and released from the hug, his phone quietly vibrated in his pocket. Kate looked at him suspicious in a joking manner and said "Tell your girlfriend she can wait, right now you're spending time with your best friend." She laughed and playfully punched his arm.

"Who ever it is can wait, but how about you shoot me a text when you get done doing whatever it is you have to do and maybe we can go grab a bite somewhere or something afterwards." Humphrey replied as he moved back into the open doorway of his car. 'Truth be known it is Salty trying to get a hold of me.' He silently thought to himself.

"That sounds great, see you soon. " Kate said as she turned away to walk to her car. Humphrey on the other hand stood there and watched her as she went only to holler out right before she disappeared between some cars. "By the way, who is my 'Girl Friend'?"

Kate turned around and gave him that 'Oh you know look' and Humphrey just rolled his eyes in response before sitting down in the driver's seat and closing the door. He thought about pulling over there to her, but decided against it for some dumb reason. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and sat it in the cup holder in the console before inserting the key into the ignition to turn it on.

While the Camaro came roaring to life, the blue notification light blinking on his phone caught his eye. "Probably Salty wanting to know where I am at." Humphrey said quietly to himself as he turned the radio up and rolled down the windows, before easing the shifter into gear and slowly easing the Camaro through the parking lot to the awaiting street beyond the bushes.

As he pulled out onto the street and slowly headed towards the awaiting traffic signal that so happened to be red, he wondered what to do to kill some time before meeting up with Kate. The light turned green and Humphrey eased out of the clutch and headed down the street aimlessly to kill time. The light on his phone continued to blink blue as a reminder that there was a notification that needed his attention. Humphrey continued to ignore it, not really caring as he figured it was his best friend wanting to pester him some more.

It wasn't long before his screen lit up with a phone call and Claw's name across the screen to indicate it was her that was calling him. He leaned up some and turned the radio volume down before answering it. "Hey you" Humphrey responded.

"Hey stranger." Claws jokingly said. "So what are you doing my sexy school boy?" Upon hearing this, a smile came across Humphreys face as he replied. "Nothing much really, although I'm about to go hang out with a few of my friends for a bit. How about you?"

"Well I was going to see if you wanted to hang out but since you already have plans, I suppose I can find something else to do." Claws replied with some sadness in her voice. "I mean it's not like we are together or anything, but I still enjoy hanging out with you Humphrey." Humphrey really didn't know how to respond. On one paw he wanted to hang out with his best friend and on the other hand here was his friend with which he had sex with and if they hung out he probably with have sex with again like Saturday night. Humphrey gave it a quick thought before responding. "Babe we can still hang out tonight after I get done. I just promised my friends I'd hang out today after school."

"Really?" Claws smiled as she responded happily. "That would be great as I have been missing my Humphrey time." Humphrey could feel his skin getting red under his fur as he knew what her intentions were now. He laughed and asked "So I guess I'll hit you up after I'm done?" to which Claws replied "If not the consequences will be dire." With that Claws hung up the phone and Humphrey just laughed as he clicked the button on the side to black out the screen, as this was one phone call to make the school day better until he gets home to Salty.

There was just one other phone call though that he was waiting nervously on, the call from Kate. He knew she wanted to talk and talk alone, but wasn't sure exactly what it was that she wanted to talk about. 'I just wonder what it is Kate wants to talk about.' He thought to himself silently in his own head. 'Surely nothing out of the way I wouldn't think… no not Kate. It's probably something she needs help with but is too scared to say something in front of everyone else. She could be wanting to….' Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his phone ringing and as he looked down a picture of him and Kate from a few years ago filled his screen.

"Kate, what's up?" He inquired as he answered the phone and put it on his shoulder so he could slide the shifter into the next gear.

"I wanted to let you know that I am home and waiting on you to come get me." Kate replied.

Humphrey smiled and said "I'll be there shortly so just be waiting outside." Humphrey hung up the phone and sat it back down into the cup holder in the console. He then grabbed the shifter, pushed in the clutch and slides the shifter down to second gear before releasing the clutch and pressing into the gas. As he did so, the Camaro responded eagerly and pressed Humphrey backwards into the seat and had every intention of keeping him there until he let up off the gas.

 **About an hour later…**

"So what was it that you needed to talk to me about that we couldn't talk with everyone else around?" Humphrey inquired as he adjusted himself to a comfortable position on the grass below him. He was nervous and he had every right to be in his own mind. He wasn't sure what she could be asking but wanting some privacy it could be the thing he dreamt of yet feared at the same time. She could be doing the one thing he never had enough guts to do. 'I can see it know.' He thought to himself. 'So Humphrey finally grew the balls to ask you out eh Kate? Then she would be like 'Na I got tired of waiting too long so I asked him out. Then everyone would be giving me hell for bitching out… ugh.' As he racked his brain over thinking and his stomach was doing somersaults, Kate responded with the one way to really wrench his guts up even tighter.

"Humphrey we have been friends since we both can remember right?" Kate asked softly with nervousness in her voice. Her tail swayed slowly offering no hint to the impending question that loomed ahead. This didn't help Humphrey out one bit mind you.

Humphrey swallowed the lump in his throat before responding. "Um… ye... yea"

"What do you think about you and me going to Red Deer Park for a weekend?" Kate asked rather shyly. "They have a water park that's opening up this summer and it may be good to get away from everything and just have some fun."

Humphrey breathed a sigh of relief however his butter flies didn't slow down the least bit. If anything, they were going harder than before at the thought of her and him being alone for a weekend. Then he got to thinking about Eve, what she would say and how she would kill him if she even thought something fishy happened. His tail stopped wagging in the partially tall grass and his ears dropped at the thought of her mom ripping off his tail and shoving it up his ass, or worse. "Um… Kate. That sounds awesome and all but what about your Mom? What is she going to say about me and you running off for a weekend together alone?"

This thought never crossed Kate's mind when she had been thinking about it in her bed the past few nights. However Kate wasn't dumb and she knew there were ways around it, even if it meant Lilly had to tag along as usual. "Well surely Mom would understand as we are just friends and we have been friends since way before either of us could remember. If no then I'll just ask Lilly to go with us or I will tell Mom that I am staying with Candy and Sweets for a slumber party." Kate took a seat beside him while resting her head on his shoulder and looking out at the town below them.

That seemed to cheer him up a little, but there were one word in there that cut through him like a scorching red hot knife slicing through a stick of frozen butter, friends. He let out a heavy breath and nodded as a way to convey that he understood. Deep down though he was hurt and crying on the inside as he was friend zoned. He always knew that's the way it was, but deep down he always hoped that he could been with her, but now he knew for sure it would never happen. "Yea that will work and I think I could use some time away from here, but it has to be warm as I am not getting in cold water." He replied with his ears slightly perked up. He slowly wrapped his arm around her and surprisingly to him; she burrowed into him some and sighed. He looked down at her with a perplexed look on his face and asked "Everything ok?"

Kate gave him a serious look and replied "It just isn't the same you know."

"What is not the same Kate?" Humphrey asked as he stared into her eyes and was totally clueless to what she was talking about. They sat there like that for a minute or two until Kate rolled her eyes and looked back out across the city that lay out before them from their view point from the edge of the overlook. Humphrey sat there dumbfounded and looked back out while wondering to himself what she was talking about.

"The view Humphrey… The view from here just isn't the same." Kate responded sarcastically exasperated almost as if she had read his mind. Humphrey on the other hand still took another minute to catch on to exactly what she had said. "Oh yea it's really not is it?" He asked still not completely sure what she had meant by her statement but he figured that he would soon.

"Not really, I mean look at it." She pointed out to the city below them before continuing. "I mean the first time we came up here it was… picture perfect and almost romantic. Now though, it's just like watching ants move about." She let out a small laugh as she closed her eyes.

"Yea I see what you are saying" Humphrey replied as he finally realized fully what she meant. He sat there looking down at his tan furred friend with a stupid grin on his face. 'I could get use to this you know' He thought to himself. 'The girl of my dreams sitting here with me and my arm wrapped around her. Only thing that would make this better is if we were making out as the sun set and the stars above shone brightly across the midnight sky. 'He let out a small sigh as he tried not to get lost in his thoughts.

The air around them was starting to chill as the sun slowly went down in the distance. It wasn't uncomfortable but it wasn't the way most would like. They didn't seem to be bothered though as they sat there and talked with each other. It wasn't long though before a cold wind went ripping though and sending chills through Kate's fur to her skin. She snuggled into Humphrey for warmth without really giving it any thought. Humphrey didn't mind as he pulled her closer against him and moved his paw down until it rested on her hip.

"Kate if your cold, I can run back to my car and get you my hoodie." Humphrey offered. Kate let out a long slow breath before responding "No I think I am good right now, thank you though." She moved her head to his chest and listened to his heart beat with her eyes still closed. They didn't really speak as they just sat there watching the sun slowly disappear behind the mountains in the distance and the city below them slowly lit up from the street lights.

"Why is your heart racing?" Kate enquired.

Humphrey's skin turned a bright red underneath his grey fur and he really was unsure how to answer that. He knew he couldn't answer it the way he wanted to as he was afraid she would push away as she already said they were just friends earlier. "I don't know, I guess I never even noticed." He replied as he tried to play it off.

"Does sitting here with me like this make you nervous Hump?" Kate teased as she pulled back enough to be able to look him in the eyes. Humphrey on the other hand turned a bright red that was visible through his fur. His cheeks were hot and he was so nervous that he really didn't know how to respond. He knew that if he tried to talk his way out of it that he would dig himself deeper and if he denied it or changed the subject, she would know what she thinks she already knows. Kate sensing his nervousness decided to prod a little more.

"Aww Humphrey why are you so quiet?" Kate asked playfully with a huge grin on her face.

"I'm not nervous." Humphrey responded as he tried to scoot away from his aggressor.

Kate sat back and put her weight onto her paws and looked at him with a shit eating grin. "Aww Humphrey do you wanna hug me?" She teased him playfully. "Do you wanna kiss me?" She teased a bit more in a playfully seductive tone. Then she leaned forward toward him and asked "Do you wanna…" but before she could finish what she was saying, she was interrupted by her phone going off in her pocket. She laughed as she sat up straight and pulled it out only to see that Lilly was calling her.

Humphrey was the brightest red that any wolf had ever been by now and was glad that her phone rang when it did, because he was sure her next question would've been 'Do you wanna fuck me?' Oh how he did. He just had a dream earlier that morning about doing it that she herself had interrupted by calling him. Humphrey was breathing rather hard by now and his stomach was in knots so tight that he was sure there was no way that they could be undone.

"Humphrey?" Kate asked in a more serious tone than just a few minutes ago. "I really hate to cut this short but do you think we could get going soon? Lilly just called and said that Mom was bitching about something that apparently I had forgotten to do before leaving."

Humphrey looked over at his friend who one minute friend zoned him and the next minute was teasing him about hugging, kissing and he can only imagine how far the next one was going before she got interrupted. "Yea we can. It's starting to get a little chilly now that the sun is going down."

"Ok" Kate replied with a bit of disappointment in her voice as she watched him get up and then walked over to over to her to offer a paw to help her up. As she took it, she noticed something different about him. Like something was off that wasn't off before now. The walk back to the Camaro was a silent one, as well as the start of the drive home. This didn't settle well with Kate. As she sat there thinking about things, she looked over at Humphrey and it was almost as if he was hurt by something she said. So she decided to speak up and break the silence.

"Humphrey, I was just picking at you back there and I really didn't mean to hurt you if I said something out of the way." Kate said as she adjusted herself in the seat to look over at him.

Humphrey nodded and replied with "Kate its ok."

Kate decided to change the subject as she could see this one wasn't going to go anywhere and she really didn't want any animosity with her friend over something so trivial. "When do you want to go to Red Deer Park?" She asked.

Humphrey sat there for a minute and thought about it before responding. "You know I am really not sure, but how about the weekend that we start Spring Break?"

Kate perked up with a smile upon hearing this and the part of her tail that she wasn't sitting on wagged slowly as she replied "Sounds like a plan." Then another idea to cheer him up popped into her head.

"Hey can I borrow your hoodie? I'm starting to get a little cold." Kate asked innocently enough.

"I can roll up the windows and turn on the heater if you want?" Humphrey replied.

Kate knew he didn't really catch on so she pressed on a little further. "I really don't think there's a need for all that; I just thought it would be nice to have a hoodie on so I can still enjoy the air in my face."

"It is either behind your seat or in the back of the car if you think you can reach it." He replied and he eased the car around a slight bend in the road, before easing back into the fun pedal to hear the exhaust growl as the car replied happily.

Kate reached back behind her but didn't feel anything. So she un-buckled her seat belt and looked back, only to notice it sitting in the back area under the glass of the hatch. She pondered a minute on what to do and then it hit her. 'I hope he enjoys the view.' She thought to herself as she unbuckled her seat belt, put her knees in the seat and leaned between the front seats into the back seat area to reach the hoodie. Humphrey glanced over just as she had disappeared into the back of the car and all he got was a face full of her ass and tail sitting right beside him. Her purple shirt had ridden up some and was showing off her tan and white stomach, as well as a lime green thong that was sitting slightly above her pants.

As she reached about in attempt to grab the hoodie, she was slightly rocked into the side of the driver seat as the car jerked a little. A smile came across her face as she knew that he would respond the way any typical boy wolf would. So she braced herself against the back seat and body and asked "Humphrey are you ok up there?"

"Yea, I was just trying to miss something in the road." He replied with a slight sarcasm in his voice. It was a lie and he knew that she knew but he didn't care as he was enjoying the beautiful view of her bottom in those tight, faded bell bottom blue jeans that she decided to wear today. Kate tried her hardest but her tail wouldn't listen as it started to wag slowly in excitement. He smiled and was tempted to stroke her tail fur as it swayed to and fro but resisted as he really didn't know how she would respond and wasn't really in the mood to be slapped tonight. Once Kate felt like he had enough teasing for the evening, she sat back down in the passenger seat trying to hold back from smiling while also attempting to put the hoodie on.

Kate was buckling her seatbelt back in when she looked over at Humphrey only to notice the smile on his face. She sat back in her seat smiling as she knew she had accomplished what she wanted to. As they rode along in silence still, Kate looked over at Humphrey to catch him looking back over at her with some nervousness. "Humphrey are you ok?" She asked as she wasn't sure what was going through that dense skull of his.

"Yea, just enjoying the drive back to your house and thinking." He replied with a slight grin.

The grin didn't go unnoticed, which peaked her curiosity even more. "What are you thinking about?" She asked.

He was too embarrassed to tell her what he was really thinking about so he decided to tell her something different. "Just thinking about how we are going to get away from here without your mom trying to kill me." As he finished saying that, he let out a laugh for the first time in a while this evening. 'Fenrir I hope she believes me because there's no way I could tell her I was thinking about what she looks like underneath those jeans, ugh.'

"You're really scared aren't you?" Kate replied with a laugh as if the wrath of Eve was anything short of a category 5 hurricane with F5 tornados waiting within the eye of the storm. "We will figure out something but until then just relax. Mom isn't going to kill you I promise."

Humphrey wasn't the least moved by what she said and was insistent about her Mom. "Kate your Mom makes the Devil run and hide when she gets mad." He slides the shifter out of gear as he pulled up in front of her house and pulled the emergency brake to keep the car from rolling, before looking over at her. He was scared and he had every right to be as she may be like another Mom to him, but that was her daughter and he knew that no one messed with her daughters. 'Not that I really have too much to worry about as nothing will ever happen between us, but still.' He thought to himself as he stared deeply into her eyes with the butterflies in his stomach fluttering about crazily.

"Oh your crazy Humphrey she isn't that bad, but I am telling you that you have nothing to worry about and I will deal with Mom." Kate replied. She could sense there was something he was hiding but she wasn't sure what it could be exactly.

"If you say so Kate" Humphrey replied with a sense of nervousness in his voice.

"Well I better get inside before Mom does come out here and unleash the fury of Hell on you for keeping me so long." Kate replied while laughing. But as she reached for the door handle, she felt a Humphrey put a paw on her leg to stop her. As she looked over at him, she could see the nervousness in his eyes when she locked into them with hers. 'Oh Shit he's going to do it… he's really going to do it…' She thought to herself as her stomach tightened up in knots like she had never had before. "What's up Humph?" She asked trying to hide her nervousness back as much as she could without it being noticeable.

"Um… Kate" Humphrey barely got out as his stomach was knotted up tighter than a mass of snakes in tangled with each other during mating season.

"Yea?" she responded nervously as she never expected this to happen.

"There's something I really wanted to ask you but I really don't know how to go about it." He got out between his slightly labored breathes that he was trying to hide.

"Ok… what is it Humph?"

"Wi… will you…." He started to stumble over his words before taking a deep breath.

Kate looked at him with a nervousness that was getting hard to hide.

"Kate, will you go to Prom with me in a few weeks?" He finally got out.

Kate sat there in shock as that wasn't the question she had been expecting and honestly it caught her off guard. Her silence though made Humphrey uneasy as he sat there and looked at his friend. The silence between them sent his knotted stomach into acrobat flips as he felt as if maybe he messed up his friendship in that one moment. So in classic Humphrey fashion he panicked and back pedaled. "Kate if you don't want to, I understand completely. I just figured it would be nice to go together as it's our first prom and we always talked about it as kids…" His let his voice trail off as the sadness began to take over in his tone. Kate watched him in silence as he lowered his head and looked down at his shifter.

"Humphrey…" She replied but it really had no effect on him, so she reached over with her paw and lifted his muzzle up so she could look him in the eyes. "Humphrey I couldn't think of another wolf that I would want to take me to my first prom."

Humphrey's heart raced as they locked eyes while leaning into the give each other a hug. 'Fenrir how I would love to give her a kiss right now but I will wait and see how things go.' He thought to himself as her muzzle slipped by his and she rested it on his shoulder. They stayed like that for a few minutes before she broke the hug and eased herself back into the passenger side seat.

"Ok, I have to get inside before Mom blows a gasket about something that I obviously don't remember her telling me to do. " Kate replied as fumbled around for the door handle while looking at him.

"So I guess I will see you at school in the morning?" He asked shyly. As he watched her open the car door and get out.

Kate closed the car door and leaned in the open window. "As long as someone doesn't over sleep again." She replied with a laugh.

"I'll try not to again; I don't want another run in with the five-O." Humphrey replied with a smile.

"You don't need any more run ins with the police. So… I will see you tomorrow morning or you can always text me before then you know Humph." Kate replied before she started her walk to the front door of her house. Humphrey watched her as she walked away with a stupid grin on his face and hormone fueled obscene thoughts running rampant through his teenage mind as he did so. As Kate reached the door step, she turned around to look back at him one more time before opening the door and disappearing inside to do whatever it was she had forgotten to do earlier.

As he turned the key in the ignition to the start position and the Camaro came rumbling to life, the blinking blue notification light on his phone reminded him of the phone call with Claws earlier. He eased the shifter into first gear and slowly let out on the clutch to get the Camaro going without attracting too much attention from Kate's neighbors. Once he was down the road, he put the shifter into third gear and was steadily back into the gas. He picked up his phone and pressed the number two for his speed dial and waited as the phone rang on the other end.

"Hey my sexy school boy" Claws greeted happily on the other end. "I guess you are done hanging out with you friends?"

Humphrey smiled and replied "Well how about I meet you in ten at our usual spot?"

"Sounds good to me and I hope you packed a lunch." Claws said with before hanging up the phone.

Humphrey laughed as he sat his phone back down in his cup holder, pressed the clutch in, jabbed the shifter into second gear and was back into the gas. The Camaro responded with a loud "CHIRP" of the rear tires as they broke loose before gaining traction and propelling him off like a rocket towards his destination. "Looks like today has really shaped up to be a good day after all," he said to himself as he reached down to turn the volume on the radio up and headed home.

 **Alas another chapter hits the press and I bet you all thoughti have gave up and walked away. Lol. Guess again as im still here plugging away slowly but sure as work and life allow. See you when i post the next chapter... ;)**


End file.
